Angels of the Night
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Toothless found heavily injured female Night Fury but did he will can to help on her to escape from her own fears and problems or everything will repeat? come and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

 **A/N:** Hello guys I'm back and with new book how I'd said it will be something like the "Problems from the past" but under one book :P

 **[Toothless POV]**

I'm bored and tired to be the alpha it has it's good and bad sides but the bad sides outnumbering I'm not complaining but to be the most important and wanted dragon on the island and nearly islands were nicely but like everything begins to be annoying and boring after some time, I want to finally found another Night Fury what to come with me here and to this Vikings understand than I'm not alone we are just great in the hiding.

I go to the feeding station and I started to eating, until I was eating Hiccup come and he say "hey buddy, I make new tailfin from lighter steel and with this steel is supposed to we reach higher speed without problem and it has auto mode too." 'he make me new racing tailfin?' he change them and he say "do you want to we test and search for new dragons?, who knows probably this time we will found another Night Fury." I smiled to him and he say "alright buddy." he sit on my back and we take off.

After around twelve hours we found totally new island but we exit from the archipelago and he say "here the islands are really rarely, let's we take rest here we will continue tomorrow." and he rub my neck, and he say "it's getting dark, let's we don't make camp tomorrow we will found another island." I lay on the ground and I shot a fireball next to me and he too lay on the ground and we fall asleep.

He wake me up and he say "let's we search for new islands." I smiled to him only because I cant to tell on him than I'm hungry, he sit on my back and we take off.

After around four hours we found new island and we land on it and he say "hey buddy I will draw this island on the map, can you go and bring something trees and sticks?" I smiled to and he say "thank you buddy, you make my like easier." and I started to walking to the forest.

Until I was collecting the sticks, I noticed another Night Fury I go closer to it and I noticed than it was a female but around her has so much blood and she still bleeding 'I have to help on her before she die, unless if she is dead already.' I drop the sticks on the ground and I say "hey, wake up." and I pushed her with my nose and she say "who are you and what do you want from me?" and I say "I don't want nothing from you, I just want to help you." and she say "yeah sure, go away." and I say "no, I wont leave you here, you need help." and she say "go away, and why you want to help me? you don't know nothing about me." and I say "yes I don't know nothing about you but why to I don't help you?" and she say "just leave me to die." and I say "no I wont do it." she stand up and she say "no, go away from me!" and I say "no I wont leave you to die." and she say "leave me to die I want it, there is nobody for who to live." and I say "but why?, your parents don't likes you?" and she say "I wish than they don't likes me, its more terrible." and I say "what is it?" and she say "go away from me, I wont tell you nothing about me!, and I don't need your help." and I say "alright then I just wanted to help you." and she say "don't fell bad, I just want to die." I ignored her 'I want to help on her but if she don't want it's hopeless.' and she say "hey, don't feel bad because me, I have my own problems and they will be solved when I die." 'she needs and psychological help.' and I say "you are really... you think than your problems will be solved when you just surrender in front them?" and she say "there is nobody for who to live, and if I found he will die, I don't want to be responsible for the death of someone." I smiled and she say "its not funny!, you try to live my life, my problems will crush you at the first day." and I say "no they wont because I will fight back, I wont surrender." and she say "you don't have idea with what you will need to fight!" and I say "no matter what is it, I will fight back." and she say "you are weird, go away from me." and I say "alright, I tried to help you but if want to die it's your problem." I grab the sticks and I started walking to Hiccup.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I lay again 'my life isn't like his, he thinks that he can to fight back but he just gonna kill himself.' I'm thirsty, hungry and everyone centimeter from my body hurts me 'I just want to die is it supposed to be too much painful, I can't handle the pain anymore, I gonna continue with my life until I accidently don't found him and he leave me almost dead.' I stand up and I started looking for a river or lake.

After few minutes I found a lake 'after three weeks of starving, I cant feel my belly from hunger.' I go to the lake and I begin to catching fish, after thirty minutes I didn't catch nothing because I'm slow 'I'm really slow and my vision is really bad because I lose much blood and I haven't eat or drink nothing from four days, I have to found something right now.' I drink some water and I go to the beach.

When I went I sit on the sand 'I need to found him but he wont help me I reject him, but at all I don't need him whole life I go on my own just another hard day.' I stand up and I go in the sea to wash myself, when I done I leave from the sea and he come and he say "I was looking for you, whatever, so do you want a help or you still want to die?" 'little help wont be bad right now because my left wing is broken.' and I say "yes, I'm hungry." and he say "there have a lake." and I say "I tried but my vision is bad right now." and he say "alright, wait me here.".

He returned after few minutes, he give me fishes and he say "so why you wanted to I leave you to die?" and I say "I told you there is nobody for who to live but I will need to continue." and he say "so what happened with you?" and I say "nothing, I just have problems but the main one right now is than I cant go away from here." and he say "I can help you but you don't want my help." and I say "yes I want it but you just come in bad moment, moment in what I wanted just to die, so how you will help me?" and he say "I can help you to heal your wing faster." and I say "how?" and he say "first, do you trust me?" and I say "probably, I don't know, why?" and he say "do you like the humans?" and I say "not much, but sometimes I want to go in human's village but they will kill me." and he say "what if I know one human who will help you." and I say "I think than it will be cool." and he say "alright, follow me." and I followed him.

After few minutes we arrived to one small human's camp 'I'm worrying a bit because I'm weak now and I cant do much to defend myself.' and he say "don't worry, he is my best friend and he wont hurt a dragon." and he roar and the human come and he say "oh, buddy, we finally found second Night Fury but he don't seems really good." he come closer to me and he say "your wing is broken." 'oh really I didn't knew it' he grab my wing and he touched the broken place and I roar from pain, and he continue to moving it, and I say to him "what's wrong with him!" and he say "don't worry, he is checking your wing." and the human say "its not really seriously broken, but we need to return at home." and he say "wait here we will send someone to get you." and I say "no, you will do it." and he say "alright but its really far." and I say "alright, you will transport me." and he say "alright..." the human go on his back and the human say "alright buddy, let's we go we will tell on someone to get him." he go over me, he catch me and the human say "well you two probably have better ideas." and he take off.

After few hours it started to getting dark and we landed on one island and I say "so you live here, it seems really uninhabitable." and he say "no." and the human say "hey Toothless help me here with the camp." and he say "wait here." and I say "alright." I go on the other side of the island and I lay on the sand 'I have to found where to I go when my wing heal.' I started to watching the moon 'I need to stop being weak and to showing it.' he come behind me and he say "hey, what are you doing here, I was looking for you?" and I say "I'm thinking." and he say "and what are you thinking about?" and I say "its personal, and why are you looking for me?" and he say "I just want to spend more time with you." and I say "alright... so how much far we are from your island?" and he say "much, but tomorrow we will went on it." and I say "alright, if you want go to your friend." and he say "alright, I don't want to worry you." and he gone 'did he really thinks... I cant to think about him now I have to focus on my problems, I have to do something to can protect myself if I meet him again and to I can take my revenge but this will make me feel better only for moment because this wont return my family or make me to forget all the pain what I experienced... but if I take my revenge I wont win nothing, I just want my family back this is not fair I lose them when I was just a kid.' he come and he lay next to me, and I say "why you come?" and he say "I just cant to sleep." and I say "alright." and he say "so what do you think to do when your wing heal?" and I say "I will move to somewhere, why do you ask me?" and he say "I just ask." and I say "alright." and he say "if you want come with me on the other side." and I say "alright." and I followed him.

When we went he say "so how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, why you?" and he say "sleepy, I gonna sleep, you?" and I say "me too." he lay on the ground and he say "can I ask you from where you have this scar under your right eye?" and I say "its long story and I don't want to talk about this." and he say "alright, good night." and I say "good night and to you." and I fall asleep.

 **Its the first chapter, I needed to connect it somehow and it was just the best choice what I had, so yeah leave a review tell me what do you think and see ya in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

 **When they finally goes to Toothless island.**

He drop me on the ground he say "this is my island." and I say "it seems cool." and his human say "so about you, you will come with me." and I followed him, we go in one from their buildings, few more humans come to me and his human say "he has a broken wing, put on him bandage." 'its really annoying to he tells me "he" I'm a female tell me "she"!' and the humans put me the bandage 'ugh, I cant move my wing, this humans are really useless.' and his human say "alright, now you are free but you will stay here for three or more weeks." 'this human is really annoying.' I exit from the human's building and I started to looking for him.

After few minutes I found him and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine if we don't count my wing." he smiled and he say "alright, so what do you want to we so?" and I say "I want to you tell me from where to I get food?" and he say "I bring you food, do you want to we do something?" and I say "uhh, alright but what?" he give me a barrel with fish and he say "eat it." and I say "I'm not hungry, I just asked from where to I get it." and he say "well, its in the center of the village." and I say "so who is the alpha here?" and he say "I don't know, where do you think than he is?" and I say "from where I can to know?" and he say "I will tell you latter." 'why is he hiding the alpha?' and he say "I have to go now, see ya." and he take off, I grab the barrel and I begin to walking to the beach.

When I went I drop barrel on the sand 'I have to practice to shot while my vision is bad.' I eat the fish and I go on fifteen meters from it 'ugh, I cant see it really good.' I shot one time but I missed, it pass on centimeters above it 'I have to protect myself if this idiot come back and he attack me.' I shot five times and all of them missed 'I cant to protect myself from him right now, I cant at all, but I need someone who will do it for me but nobody cares for me.' I go closer to the barrel and I shot it, I finally destroyed 'well I can shot it from around eight meters.' and I lay on the sand 'I can shot from around eight meters but its useless if I cant on longer range but my vision is getting better slowly but until it don't recover I cant do nothing to defend myself, but I need someone to protect me until I don't heal.' and I started to sunbathing.

 **[Toothless POV]**

After a hour I go to her and I say "hey, I had little work, whatever, can I ask you something?" and she say "yes, I guess, what is it?" 'how to I ask her to stay?, she is cool, ahh I cant just to ask her about this, she wants to be free and away from here.' and I say "how are you feeling?" she a bit laughed and she say "why you just didn't ask me this?" and I say "I don't know, whatever, do you like the island?" and she say "yes, so I want to ask you something, can I?" and I say "yes, you can ask me." and she say "can you don't hurt me?" and I say "I never will hurt you." and she say "we will see." and I say "why?, don't you trust me?" and she say "I trust you, just my life is hard and I need to... why I'm talking about my life!" and I say "alright?, let's we change the topic if you want." and she say "yes, hmm, why you are hiding me from the alpha here?, its supposed to know than I'm here." and I say "don't worry about this he already knows about you." and she say "alright, but he haven't seen me, he will want to see me." and I say "he already saw you." and she say "stop to hiding him from me!" and I say "I'm not hiding him." and she say "I do not like being lied, so just stop." and I say "you saw him early." and she say "no I didn't!" and I say "yes you did, and to be honestly he has on little secret." I go closer to her and I whisper to her "his secret is than he is in front you." and she say "why you just didn't tell it?" and I say "because I though than you will guess it." and she say "I'm not good in guessing on things for someone." and I say "alright, its getting dark, and you need a cave, I will show you one." and she say "alright." and we started to walking to the cave.

When we went she say "is this what you call a cave?" and I say "I know its not the in the literally meaning of a cave but its good." and she say "yes, I guess." and we go inside, and she say "well now I have a cave or to be more right hole in the middle of forest." and I say "yeah, I have to go to my human, bye." and I take off.

I land on the top of the house and I go inside through the window in the roof, and Hiccup say "hey buddy, how is your friend?" 'why he always ask me things on what I cant answer with the body language?, whatever I'm feeling a bit lonely without her.' I smiled to him and he say "alright." and he go to his bed and hey lay on it, I go on the roof 'I'm lonely without her, she is beautiful and cute and I need her, ugh why I'm thinking things like this about her, I don't know her name or something else for her.' and I returned back in the house, I lay on my rock and I fall asleep.

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please leave review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I wake up 'my first day here, well the good is than my vision is better.' I go to the lake 'time to catch some fish.' and I started to catching fish, after few minutes I catch enough fish I started to eat it, when I done I climbed the walls of this hole and I started to the village.

When I went I saw him 'I need someone to protect me until I'm injured, but I know than he wont help me, and why to he help me nobody never cared for me, nobody loved or cared for me except my parents, I don't have nothing, nobody wants me on his island.' and I ran to the beach, when I went I lay on the sand 'why nobody wants me, am I ugly or what, yes I too want someone next to me but nobody wants to be with me.' and I started to crying 'yes I'm not perfect but why nobody wants me around him.' I stopped to cry and I stand up 'I want to have a family, but there is nobody who wants me.' Toothless land next to me and I say "leave me alone." and he say "I come to ask you something." and I say "what is it?" and he say "do you want to... do you want to help me with something?" and I say "no thanks, I want only to heal and to I move to another island." and he say "alright." he look to the ground and he take off 'why he become sad, when he come was happy.' and I started to walking to the village.

When I went to the feeding station I get one barrel with fish and I started to eat, when I done he land next to me and he say "hey, how are you?" and I say "I'm feeling better." and he say "alright its good, why you didn't in mood early?" and I say "well, I didn't was in mood because...its personal." and he say "alright, do you want to we go in your cave?" and I say "sure." and we started to walking to the cave.

When we went he say "do you need a help?" and I say "no, why to I need help?" and he say really quietly but I didn't understand what he said, and I say "can you repeat, I didn't understand you." and he say "what is you name?" and I say "Snowfire, your?" and he say "Toothless, can you tell me who attacked you when we meet?" and I say "no, I don't like to talk about him." and he say "please you." and I say "no, please you stop." and he say "no, just tell me." I look to the ground and I say "because him I don't have nobody, he killed my parents and my brother I front me when I was a kid." and he say "I'm sorry." and I say "its alright." and he say "I want to tell you something from few days and its than I like you, can you stay with me?, I wont let nobody to hurt you." I look to him 'on him cares for me and I didn't noticed it.' and I yell "yes!" and he say "awesome, so what happen with you after this?" and I say.

"I was forced to run from island to island, after few months I found island but there had few other Night Furies, I told them what happened to me but they laughed in my face and the other kids was bullying on me every time when they saw me and they was stealing my food, I needed to fight for everything what I have like a food and cave, I grow without a friends, the other kids was using the fact than I don't have parents to laugh on me, I was crying everyone day but they didn't even noticed it, after few years I ran from this island, and I started to looking for new home, I found one after a week but the other dragons on my age become the same when they understand than I don't have parents but this time was worse, they attacked me one day and they broke my left wing, they too was stealing my food everyday and sometimes I haven't ate with days, after few years they stopped and I tried to found someone who to want to be with me but my best friend stole him from me and this hurt me so much because I was trusting on her." and I started to crying.

He hug me and he say "I'm sorry for you." and I say "nobody never cared for me, nobody never said 'she don't have nothing let's we leave her to have fun' everyone is using me for his own fun." and he say "she don't have nothing let's we leave her to have fun." and he lick the tears from my face and he say "how is your wing?" and I say "its good, it don't hurts me." he remove the bandage and I say "ugh, I said it don't hurts me no, it heal." and he say "its alright, if it don't hurts you this means than you don't need to bandage." and I say "alright." I look to the ground and I say "you are my best friend right now." and he say "you are my best friend too." and he say "hmm, do you want to I show you something?" and I say "yeah." and he say "follow me." and he take off, I slowly open my wings and I slowly take off too.

We land on one island he say "look, there have a river what makes you to light." and I say "really?" and he say "yes." and I say "cool, show me it." and he started to walking to somewhere and I followed, when we went to the river he say "don't drink from the water, its venom." and I say "so how to I start to lighting?" and he say "just jump in the water." and I say "alright." and we jump in the river, when we get out from it I look to my front legs and they was lighting in white 'this is awesome, and my wing now don't hurts me, it heal me!' and he is lighting in teal, and I say "its awesome, can you show me more?" and he say "yes, but first you need to heal." and I say "it heal me." and he say "awesome, I didn't knew than it can heal." and I say "so where are your parents?" and he say "really far, why?" and I say "do you have any brothers or sisters?" and he say "sister and brother, we are on almost the same ages." and I say "I had a brother, he was with six years older than me and I loved him so much, he was learning me on new and new things everyday." and he say "you had awesome brother." and I say "yes." and he say "let's we go to I show you the other thing." and we take off.

Until we was flying he say "alright watch me now." he started to lighting in blue and he become really fast 'he is really nice with me.' he returned back to me and I say "how?" and he say "don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes, I hope I explain it enough good." I close my eyes and I stopped to breath, I open my eyes and I breath again, and I say "am I lighting?" and he say "yes, now to stop it, just unconcentrate." I unconcentrated and I say "am I still lighting?" and he say "no, let's we return." and we aimed to his island.

When we went he say "I need to tell you than this too make and the blast stronger, a way stronger, you can make a hole in a mountain, and it boost your speed but you already know and it can much more but I'm still not sure about this to learn you on them." 'well I understand him.' and next to us land one dragon with four wings and orange skin 'what kind of dragon is he?' and he say "Toothless, some dragons wants to talk with you, they seems angry." and he say "alright, Snowfire, if you want go in your cave." and they take off and I too take off.

When I land in the cave I lay on the ground 'he makes me to feeling better but what if he too begin to use me his own fun, I has only one friend and nothing else.' after few minutes he come and he say "do you want to we fly together tomorrow?" and I say "yeah." and he say "its getting dark, bye see ya tomorrow." and I say "no, if you want stay with me tonight." and he say "alright." he lay next to me and he say "good night." and he hug me and I say "good night and to you." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

 **[Toothless POV]**

She wake me up, and she say "you wake up really late, anyways, I bring you breakfast." and I say "thank you." and she give me barrel, when I done she say "alright, now let's we go to fly." and we take off.

After few hours I saw one island in front us and I say "let's we land on this island for a break." she look to the island and she say "no, let's we go away from this place." and I say "but why?" and she say "oh alright I'm coming.", when we land she say "this place brings me only bad memories." and I say "you grow on this island?" and she say "yes, sort of, here everything start and end for me." and I say "the island on what you lose your parents?" and she say "yes." I look to the sky and I say "its coming storm." and she say "follow me." and I followed her, when we enter in the cave she look around and she started to crying, and I say "its alright don't cry, someone day we will found him and you will make him to pay for this." and she say "yes I will but this wont return my parents or to make me to forget everything what happened." I hug her and I say "nobody will hurt you anymore." and it the storm come, and she say "I like you, and everything what you do for me, you heal my wing, and you are really nice with me." and in the cave come two little Night Furies, brother and sister.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I say "hello kids, where are your parents?" and the sister say "they are coming." and I say "alright." and the brother say "who are you?" and I say "I'm from the pls family on this island." and their parents come inside I look them 'their father seems really familiar." and their father say "hey you two." and Toothless say "what?" and their father say "I don't like the uninvited guests." and I say "look, we come just for the night." and their father say a "oh alright, but on the morning you two go away from my cave." and I say "alright..." and I say to Toothless "so do you want to we visit next your home island?" and he say "sure but I cant to say did everyone will be there." and I say "hmm, can I ask you something?" and he say "yeah, of course." and I though to him "can you tell me what do you think about me?, I mean what is the first thing what you saw in me, I have heard everything bad what can someone tell on a female." and he though to me "I like everything in you but what I think about you... I think than you are really friendly after everything what you experienced, you are beautiful too, funny and you likes to talk." and I though to him "thanks, I likes to talk because I didn't have with who to talk when I was young and nobody wanted to we talk." and he though to me "you has really hard past, I just cant to imagine how you are still friendly." and I though to him "I'm friendly because I don't want to make new enemies, I want to have friends." and their father say to me "hey you come with me." and I say "why?" and he say "because I want to talk with you." and I though to Toothless "I gonna see what he wants." and I followed him.

When we get put from the cave he say "you seems familiar to me." and I say "and you to me." and he say "so what is your name?" and I say "Snowfire, you?" and he say "my sister had this name, Darkscale." and I say "my brother had this name." and he say "so from where are you?" and I say "from this island, you?" he hug me and he say "I'm happy than I finally found you, I still love you." and I say "what the hell!, go away from me I don't love you!" and I ran beach to Toothless.

When I returned back to him, he say "what he wanted?" and I though to him "I don't know he is really weird, first he ask me what is my name and where I'm from, and next this he hug me and he said than he still love me." and he though to me "he is insane leave him alone, anyways, so what do you want to know about me, you already said everything about you so its my turn." and I though to him "you too say everything about yourself." and he though to me.

"I cant tell you much for me, I mean my past isn't really interesting but there you go, I loved to play with my brother and sister, we loved each others we had lots of places where to we go and play together, after few years when I was on fifteen I was working for the Red Death and we attack the island of Hiccup, he shot me down with one rope and while I was falling I hit few trees and I fall on the hole in what you lives and I lose my left tailfin, and Hiccup make me new tail and we go to fight with the Red Death and we become best friends, after few years our island was attack by Bewildrbeast and that's how I become the alpha."

and I though to him "you said it really fast and short, but you said you lose a tailfin, can I see it." and he though to me "alright." he lay on the ground and I go to his tail and I step on the fake tailfin 'hmm there is no difference between tem.' and I though to him "the humans make it really good I cant see the difference between them." and he though to me "yeah I know, let's we go outside." I shook my head.

When we went outside he hug me and I say "do you want to see something?" and he say "yes, what is it?" and I say "follow me.", when we went he say "why we are in the forest?" and I say "because here I lose everything what I had." and he say "I understand you." and Darkscale come to us and he say "know than don't remembers me but I still love you, I'm." Toothless stopped him and he say "go away from us!" and Darkscale say "no, I have to tell on her something." and Toothless say "no you don't, go away." he look to they ground and he take off, and I say ""I cant wait to see your parents." and he say "about them, my brother likes to joke so much and my parents can be annoying sometimes." and I say "my parents was really friendly." and he say "its getting dark." and I say "let's we return." and we started to walking to the cave.

When we went we lay on the ground and he hug me and I fall asleep.

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please leave review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Darkscale wake me up and he say "I need to tell you something." and I say "no go away from me." and he say "please you." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright, what you want to tell me?" and he "come outside." and I say "no, you will tell me it here." and he though to me "I'm your brother don't you remember me?" and I though to him "yes I remember my brother and he was killed in front me!" and he though to me "its me, trust me." and I though to him "prove it." and he though to me "alright, I was learning you on new things everyday, we loved so much each others, I tried to protect you when he killed our parents, we had a place on what we was playing with our friends." and I though to him "only one from the things proves it everything else can be guessed, anyways, so why you didn't tell it early?" and he though to me "I tried but first you ran from me and next this he stopped me." and I though to him "alright, I'm happy to know than I'm not alone, and yes I too still love you." and he though to me "I love you too, good night sister." and he returned to family, and I fall asleep again.

Toothless wake me up and he say "good morning." and he give me few fishes, I eat them and he say "let's we go now." and I say "yes, uhh where is he?" and he say "why you need him?" and I say "he is my brother, I too didn't trust him but he proved it." and he say "oh alright, he is outside." I get out from the cave and I saw him, and he say "hey sister." and I say "we are leaving, so I wanted to say you bye." and Toothless come to us, and my brother say "alright well bye." I hug him and we take off.

After around eleven hours of flying with the lighting, he say "do you see the island in right from us?" and I say "yes, why?" and he say "good because there we are going here.".

When we land to us come two Night Furies and they was around on my age its are probably his sister and brother, and Toothless say "I didn't expect you two to be here." and his brother say "yeah, so you found another girlfriend, cool" and his sister say "aren't you about to tell us her name or she don't have name?" 'ugh, his sister is a bit rude.' and Toothless say "she is Snowfire." and his brother say "so Snowfire, do you want to know something for him?" and I say "sure." and he though to me "he don't really loves you, he wants just to use you for kids and ect." and I though to him "you are lying me." and he though to me "no, why to I lie you, I'm his brother I knows him better than you." 'ahh, he is right he knows him better than me and he don't have a reason to lie me.' I look to Toothless 'he lied me all the time for everyone his feeling, I'm really dumb I though than he really has a feelings to me.' and I say "you dumb... I though than you really likes me, I hate you!" and I take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

I say "grrr, stop to do this, stop to lie them the same thing!" and he say "and what, you are my little brother." and I say "that's why I don't likes you." and I take off.

After a hour of searching for her I saw her on one island, I land behind her and I noticed than she is crying, I go next to her and she say "go away from me, leave me alone!" and I say "I don't want to use you, look he forever do this." and she say "no, I don't trust you anymore." and I say "please you." and she yell "go away from me I wont let nobody to use me again!" I hug her and I say "please you trust me." and she yell "go away from me I hate you!" 'my brother again broke everything, I hate him.' and I say "please you trust me, he lied you." she look to me and next this to the ground and she take off to totally unknown direction 'why I need to have brother like him, when we was kids he was good with me.' and I returned to my brother and sister.

When I went I found them and I say "why you need to lie her?, you broke everything she leaved me." and my sister say "yeah, its not funny anymore, when we teenagers was funny but now its not, you hurts him." and he say "and?" and I say "she wanted to we visit my parents but no you needed to broke everything." and he say "and?" and my sister say "you are annoying." and he say "and what I can do now?, now she hates him and to me honestly she didn't was for you, you deserves something else." and I say "I hate you." and I take off.

Until I was flying I saw her 'I don't need on her anymore, she hates me now, I gonna try for last time.' I land next to her and she say "go away from me, I don't need you and you are nothing for me now." this hurt me so much and I say with a tears on my eyes "you was everything for me, I was ready on everything for you, I was honestly with you." and she say "I don't trust you." I hug her and she say "go away from me." and I say "no, trust me please you." and she say "can you answer on one my question, but do it totally honestly." and I say "alright." and she say "did he really lied me or he just warned me?" and I say "he lied you, he is doing it every time when I come with someone who I like." and she say "alright, can you forgive me?" I smiled to her and I say "and one sorry is enough but yes I forgive you." and she say "I don't like your brother." and I say "me too, let's we return on our cave." and she say "sorry again, but he is your brother and I though than he just warned me about you." and I say "don't trust on him." and she say "let's we go away from here." and we take off.

When we went it was a morning and the sun was rising, and she say "we spend the whole night in flying." and I say "so what we will do." and she say "you know my past and everything what happened to me, I'm not like the others who wants only the best from the best." and I say "I understand you, but I'm really tired I gonna sleep." and she say "me too but I will come later." and I say "alright." and I take off, when I went I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **Please leave review and tell me what do you think and see ya in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake he still was asleep 'from yesterday I'm feeling something else to him, I love him and I'm sure than he too love me because he didn't stop after I said than I hates him and I reject him, but I want first he to say it.' I gonna get food for us because I'm hungry and I take off.

When I returned in the cave I wake up him and he say "good morning, how are you?" 'this is all what I want to hear every morning.' and I say "good morning and to you, I'm great today, you?" and he say "cool, I'm fine, but I have a strange feeling." and I say "alright, do you want to we fly together today?" and he say "yes." and I say "let's we eat and to we go." I give on him one barrel and we started to eating, when we done he say "let's we go now." and we take off.

After few hours we leave from the archipelago and he say "its a way faster with the lighting, isn't it?" and I say "yeah, its a way faster.", after a hour we land on one big island and I saw Moontail 'she stole my ex from me, she lied him.' she come to us and she say "hello you two." and she though to me "do you remember what happened last time?" and I though to her "no, please you leave me alone." and she though to me "mhm, you will be alone." 'she is better than me in everything, she can stole him from me.' and she say "hey, what's your name?" and he say "Toothless, your?" and she say "cool, can you come with me for a bit?" and he say "alright." and they go deep in the forest 'why she hate me, I need to told him or she will lie and him.'.

They returned after around a hour, and I though to her "leave me alone, I want to be with him, please you." and she though to me "you are weak like before and you cant to stop me." 'she is right, but I cant just to sit here and to watch how she will stole him.' and they started to use the telepathy and I say "hey Toothless, let's we go away from here." but he ignored me, I replied but he didn't even look to me 'yesterday is repeating but this time on me, I need to do something right now!' I shot her and she say "what is wrong with you?" and I say "everything!, leave me alone with him, I wont let you to get him from me!" and she say "do you see that, I told you she is not normal." and I say "no, I'm normal, don't trust and on one her word, she is lying you." and she say "I'm not lying him, I just told him few things about you." and I say "don't trust on her." and he say "enough!" I hug him and I say "let's we go away from here, please you." and she say "you don't want to he know everything about you?" and I say "he already knows who I'm." and he yell "enough!, Snowfire stop!" 'she did it she stole him from me.' and I say "I hate you, I want to see you dead, dumb bit..." and I take off

After a hour I found one island and I landed on it 'I have her, I had everything what I wanted, but she come and she get him, I need him, but she stole him, she set him against me, she lied him, I want her dead.' I lay on the ground 'I want someone who will tells me how much he loves me every day, I want someone who will trust me and wont trust on the others.' few humans come from nowhere and one of them say "hey Dagur, we finally found a second Night Fury." and Dagur say "yes, we will train him to kill, we finally will can to destroy Berk." and they tied me with ropes and they load me on their ship.

After around a day we went on their island, they unload me from the ship and Dagur say "alright, now let's we train him to kill 'I hate when the humans tell me 'he' its annoying I'm female!' they bring a cage and they put me in it, and their leader Dagur say "now train let's we train him to kill and destroy." and they begin to pulling the cage to somewhere.

After few minutes they stop and Dagur say to me "you will help me to destroy Berk and Hiccup and his poor dragon." 'this name 'Hiccup' sounds me familiar from somewhere.' they open the cage and they tied me again and they put me in one building and Dagur say "show me your best." and they put few other dragons in the building, and the other attacked me and I yell "what the hell, stop!" and one from the Deadly Naders shot his spices and one of them pass in a centimeter from my head and I say "enough." I started to lighting and I shot them, when the fireball hit the first it explode and killed them all and Dagur say "hahahahah, this buddy here can kill Hiccup and his useless dragon." and one from his helpers say "yes sir, but we need to train him to be loyal to us." and Dagur punched him and he say "of course we will train him to be loyal to us.".

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please review and tell me what do you think. :)**

 **Why my wording sucks there are the reasons:**

 **1\. I'm from Russia.**

 **2\. There is great difference between the Russian grammar and the English grammar.**

 **3\. I give f**k for the English from few months and its all because this site.**

 **4\. I dont know the English as the most peoples here because they are from USA but at least they understand me and thats good and I'm trying to wake it better.**

 **5\. I want to see everyone who says than my "wording sucks" to write at least one chapter in Russian without mistakes and grammatic mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

 **After two weeks**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Dagur say "alright I think than now he is loyal to us, today will be the day when we will destroy Berk." they load all dragons together with me in one big ship and Dagur say "now we outnumber Hiccup in everything, naval forces, man power and the most important, dragons!" 'I don't like the fact than they will use me to win a war but if its they way to I win my freedom, I will do it for them.' and the ship started to moving.

 **[Toothless POV]**

We done with the new shipyard and Hiccup say "now we will can to build bigger ships, and we will start from tomorrow, now its time to we go to sleep because its almost midnight." 'I cant forget her, she is missing me, and why she left me, what wrong I did.' he sit on the saddle and we take off, I landed on my rock and I fall asleep.

Until I was sleeping I hear a explosion and Hiccup say "we are under attack!" and we leave from the house and one from the towers explode 'this shot was from another Night Fury.' and Hiccup say "take care for the another Night Fury and next this help us for the others." I shook my head and I take off, when I finally catch him, I noticed than its her, and I say "what the hell are you doing!" and she say "get off from me!" and I say "why you left me?, what wrong I did?" and she say "I loved you, I needed to leave you early now I'm a way better without you!" 't-this hurts to I hear it from her after everything what I did for her.' and I say "I loved you Snowfire, at least tell me what wrong I did." and she say "you believed on her lies and you let her to she set you against me, that's all." 'its not a reason to leave me but whatever she hates me now.' and I say "well, I didn't believe on her lies because I know who you are, and if I was on your place and you on my, I wont left you, I loved you Snowfire, I was ready on everything for you, just you can be happy, and to you left me because something like this, well, be happy alone!" she look to me sad, she open her mouth like she wanted to say a something and she take off 'I need to help on Hiccup.' and I take off.

When I went to him he say "buddy, let's we destroy their catapults." he go only me back and we take off, while we was destroying their catapults Hiccup yell "look out!" and one ball hit us and we started to falling 'I hate this moment.' when we hit the ground some from the enemy trooos come to us, Hiccup grab his fire sword and he killed them, he again sit on me and we take off.

After a hour we beat them but this cost us so much, the biggest part from the houses is ruined and so much dragons and peoples give their lives for the island.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After a two hours I landed on one island and I go in the forest and I lay on the grass 'why I didn't stay with him, why I needed to say than I'm better without him, I'm lonely without him, I needed to stay with him, I realized my mistake but I was captured I didn't can to tell on him early, I want to be with him but I need to accept the fact than I'm alone again.' I hear someone behind me, and I say "show yourself, I know than you are here." and he say "do you really wants to I show myself?" and I yell "yes, show yourself!" he come out from the bushes and he say "so why you come on my island?" and I say "I did something wrong, at all what you care?" and he say "I don't care for your problems, you alone started to talk about them... anyways, so how long you will stay here?" and I say "I have no idea." and he say "well then, so while you are here do you want to we have fun?" and I say "no, I'm not in mood, I'm not in mood for everything no matter what is it." and he say "okay, at least we can to talk each others." and I say "yes we can..." and he say "so can you tell me why you aren't in mood?" and I say "I did a mistake, right?" and he say "alright, let's we change the topic." and I say "why are you here on this island?" and he say "because I don't like a lot the others from our kind." and I say "mhm, well, good luck then." he smiled and he say "I starts to like you." and I say "I'm not for you, but at least you are honestly." and he say "I didn't mean this, I mean than I like you as a person." and I say "ohh, but at all the last thing what I want right now is to looking for someone else, right?" and he say "right, its already night so do you want to sleep in my cave?" and I say "not really, I gonna found another cave." and he say "its the only one cave, but you can dig one if its not a problem for you." and I say "oh alright let's we go then." and we take off, when we went inside I lay on the ground 'I need to found a way to talk with Toothless again, I need to do something because I love him and I don't want everything between us to end like this, but because me his island was attacked, I just cant to think now, I'm worrying what will happen when I try to do something to save our relationship.' and I fall asleep.

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up I noticed than I'm alone in the cave 'I have to go to talk with Toothless, but his island was attacked because me and I don't think than he will be happy to see me.' I stand up and I leave from the cave, when I found him I say "I have to go, bye." and he say "alright, bye." and I take off.

When I landed on his island I saw him to repairing a house with the humans and the other dragons 'I want to talk with him but if I go to him now it will end really bad.' one Deadly Nader come to me and she say "why you don't work?" and I say "I'm not from this island, well yes I lives here, its hard for explaining, right?" and she say "I don't care, you go to work or I will tell on the alpha!" 'if she say something to Toothless no matter what is it will fail me.' and I say "alright, alright, just don't tell nothing to him, right?" and she say "no, I gonna tell on him." and I say "no, don't please." and she say "then go away from the island." and I say "you are annoying, what do you want to I do?" and she say "to go to work with the others." and I say "I cant." she rolled her eyes and she say "alright, alright, if I see you to don't work and tomorrow, I will tell on him." 'tomorrow I wont be here if I fail.' and she take off.

After hour they done with the house 'its my chance to talk with him.' I go to him and I say "please you forgive me, I didn't really think that, I'm lonely without you I didn't really think this what I said, I love you, I'm so sorry for everything what I said or I did, you are everything for me." he break me and he say "enough Snowfire, I loved you, I was ready on everything for you but you didn't noticed it, and let's we don't forget than because you my island was attacked, go away from my island." I hug him and I say "don't please you, I love you, I want to be here with you, I don't have nothing else, I don't have a family or somewhere else to go, you are the only one thing what I have." and he say "I loved you Snowfire, but you ruined everything between us, you left me two times for two days, do you really think than I will forgive you too much easy?" and I say "yes I ruined it but I was captured by them, I'm so sorry for everything what I said and did." and he say "Snowfire, I understand you, I was happy with you, but you hurt me so much when you said 'I needed to leave you early now I'm a way better without you' this broke my heart, you hurts me forever when I wanted to do something good to you." I started to crying, I hug him again and I say "I'm so sorry for everything what I said its a lie, if I didn't love you why I'm here and trying to fix my mistake, can you forgive me?" and he say "Snowfire, you cant to act like a kid whole life, alright when you are happy or something else but not and when you will ending a relationship you need to stop the acting like a kid and to start to think." and I say "alright, I want to be again with you." and he say "alright, but I want only one thing from you, its to start to think before you do, right?" and I say "yes, its right." and he say "well we'll see." and I say "I wont trust me." he smiled and he say "alright, do you want something?" and I say "I'm hungry." and he say "so you come here only to eat and later to left me?" and I say "no, I'm just hungry and I wont do it again." and he say "I know." and we take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we landed I get one barrels with fish and I give it to her 'I hope than she wont do it anymore, I don't want this to repeat but she has problems with trust in others, she have seen only the bad side of the life.', when she done she say "so what now?" and I say "you have two choices, the first is to go and help with the rebuilding, the seconds is to go and hide somewhere to skip the rebuilding." and I she say "I will come." and I thought to her "sorry than I said to you stop act like a kid, you don't do it and for a moment I just forget than it was the worse ages from your life." she look to the ground and she thought to me "its alright, I just want to be with you, you makes me to feeling happy and safe, but sometimes I cant to do a difference when you are good with me because nobody was good with me since my parents died, everyone is insulting me at one or other way, and when you said 'be happy alone' this make me to feel like I'm a kid and I need to experience this pain again, no matter what I say my heart is already your." and I thought to her "I'm so sorry, I never will insult you or something from this sort, I love you, and my heart is your too." and she say "do you want to we don't work, I mean, I want to spend the time with you." and I say "you will go to work because its destroyed because you, just kidding, let's we go in our cave." and we take off.

When we landed in the cave she say "you are the only one thing what I want, sometimes I do and I will do a mistakes but its not because I want to hurt you, its because I love you but I don't have idea what to do, whole life everyone is treating me like I'm nothing, like they own me and they can do what they want with me, you are different and I like it and I want only you, I have nothing..." I hug her 'I just don't know what to say, I what and to say probably will be wrong.' and she say "can you answer me on one question?" and I say "yeah, what is it?" and she say "do you want to we sunbathing on the beach?" and I sat "yes sure." and we take off.

When we went we landed we lay on the sand and we started to sunbathing, after three hours she say "I'm tired, I gonna sleep a bit, do you will come with me?" and I say "no, stay here, lay on my wing." she looked at me and she say "alright." she lay on my wing and I hugged her with my wings and she say "you are way better than the rock." and I say "you too." she close her eyes and she fall asleep 'she is so cute when she sleep.' Hiccup come and he say "hey buddy where you was all day." 'I hate when he ask me something on what I cant to answer' I pointed her with my nose, and he say "alright, so your friend is a female, isn't it?" and I shook my head and he say "this explains a lot, well have fun with her." and he returned back in the village, I kissed her forehead and I fall asleep too.

 **'This chapter come out a but later than I wanted to upload it,I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please leave review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

 **Author: Sorry for not uploading soo long time, I was busy and the "Manage Stories" was broken and I couldn't upload, expect the next chapter soon :)**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

He wake me up and he say "good morning." he open his wings, I stand up and I say "I have bad feeling for today." and he say "its alright, I'm here" and I say "let's we have fun together." and he say "I cant, I have to go to work with the others, you cant to come if you want." and I say "I don't care how I will spend my day, I just want to be with you." he smiled and he say "alright, but first let's we go to eat." I smiled and we take off.

When we went he give me one barrel and I say "I'm really hungry, give me one more." and he gave me the second barrel and we started to eat, when we done I look at him and I say "before we start can you tell me what to do?" and he say "you will transport the wooden planks to the house where I will be." and I say "from where to I get the wooden planks?" and he say "ask Stormfly, she is a Deadly Nader, blue skin and like to mess with the others who don't do their work." 'is it her name Stormfly, its sounds funny.' and I say "yeah I know her." and he say "alright then, I will be on the house at the end, bye I have to go now." he kissed me and he take off 'now to found the place with the wooden planks.' and I take off too.

When I finally found it and I started to hovering while don't fill it, one from the humans say "come on land here we don't have all day." 'this don't seems really full but at least it wont be really heavy.' I landed and they put me something like his saddle and they tied the ropes one the human say "alright now go." I take off but the ropes returned me on the ground, I tried again and I failed 'well, I will need to do it at the hard way.' I started to pulling it.

After a hour I arrived at the house where he is, he come to me and he say "why are you pulling it?" and I say "I cant to lift it." and he say "you need to training, whatever, its hard for you so you will come to work here with me." the humans her the planks and they started to build and we helped on them.

When we finally done with it I say "I'm tired." and he say "me too, it was a food storage not a house and its one from the most hardest things for rebuilding." and I say "yeah I see." and he say "don't worry we left one house and we are done for today." and I say "you go, I need to take rest, I'm really tired." and he say "we have a half hour break before this." and I say "I didn't know it, let's we go on the beach." and he say "alright." and we take off.

When we landed on the beach and I say "you are everything for what I have dreamed." and he say "I like everything in you, oh no wait my bad, I love everything in you." and I say "and my scar?" and he say "also your scar, and to be honestly your scar look a awesome." and I say "thank you so much." and he say "we have to go." and we take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we done with the house she say "so what we will do now?" and I say "let's we just go in our cave." and she say "I'm hungry, let's we go to eat and next this we will go to the cave." and I say alright and we take off, when we went she get one barrel and she started to eat, when she done she say "let's we go in the cave." and we take off.

When we landed in the cave and she say "so for what do you want to we talk?" and I say "let's we don't talk about our past, let's we dream, do you want?" and she say "yeah, but I don't care how my future will look." and I say "really?, what if something happen with someone from us, or if we move to our own island?" and she say "I don't even want to think about the first one, I want too and a family but I don't want it right now, because I know than he is somewhere around the world and he is looking for me, to hurt me again, I just don't to my kids have the same past." and I say "it will be alright, you will be on safe no matter when e come." and she say "I trust you but I just don't want to risk." and I say "without risk there is no victory." and she say "I know it but there are way more ways to win." and I say "alright, let's we change the topic, do you want to we go somewhere where we will be alone?" and she say "yeah sure I want." and we take off.

After around a hour with the lighting we found one empty island, we lay on the sand and I say "we are alone here, so what do you want to we do?" and she say "I don't know, let's we watch the sunset." I hug her and we started to watching the sunset, when the sun hide she close her eyes and she kissed me, I look at her and she started to kissing me, she close her eyes and I close my eyes too, when she stopped she say "you are awesome, can you hug me and I sleep in your hug?" and I say "yeah." I lay again on the sand and I open my left wing, she lay on my wing and I hug her with my wings, and she say "good night." and I say "good night." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up I noticed than she is still asleep, I wake up her and I say "hey, good morning." and she say "good morning and to you, so how are you?" and I say "fine, you?" and she say "same." and I say "what do you want to we do?" and she say "hmm, I do you want to we visit your parents again?" and I say "no." and she say "but the last time I didn't saw them, this time I wont trust on your brother." and I say "do you promise?" and she say "yes." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright." I kissed her forehead and I say "let's we eat first." and we started to looking for a river, when we found small lake she say "do you like to swim?" and I say "not much." and she say "I like to swim, you shall to try someone day, let me catch the fish." I smiled to her and she dived in the lake, when she come leaved from the lake she say "there down have only rocks and I hit my head two times in them, anyways, I catch around twenty fishes and one crab." and I say "crab?" she dropped them on the ground and she say "yeah, the tiny orange creature." and I say "I know what is it, anyways, you eat it." and she say "I was about to eat it anyways but thank you." and we started to eat, when we done she say "let's we visit your parents." and we take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

We arrived in around midnight and I say "where are they?" and I say "probably they sleep." and he thought to me "don't forget what you promised me." and I thought to him "I wont, no matter what he say I wont trust on him." he shook his head and he say "alright, follow me." and I followed him, while we was walking his sister jumped on me and she say "you are with him? you really love him, don't you?" and I say "yes I do." and he say "hey sister, is he here?" and she say "no he returned back to his family before a week." and he say "so you still life here?" and she say "yeah, sort of, I mean I like one guy but I'm not really sure." and I say "can you get out from me?" and she say "sorry." and she jumped on the ground and I say "so why you don't tell on him?" and she say "I told him already." and he say "are our parents here?" and she say "yeah, but they sleep now, they go to sleep really early." 'but the Night Furies life around one hundred years.' and she say "hey Snowfire, do you want to I meet you with my friends?" and I say "yeah." and she say "alright, let's we go to sleep now." and we started to walking to the cave, when we arrived she say "you two find a place where to sleep, I have my own." we lay on the ground and he hug me and we fall asleep.

Toothless wake me up and he say "you wanted to meet them, there you go." and his mother say "so, what is your name?" and I say "Snowfire, I wanted to see you two too much." and his father say "you have beautiful name, so tell us from where you have this scar." and I say "when I kid I was fighting with one guy for food, when I beat him the others attacked me." and his father say "that's all what you get when you attack the others, I don't want aggressive members of my family." and I say "I'm not aggressive, I'm friendly, my life is a nightmare and Toothless is the only one good thing in it." and his father say "a nightmare? do you know what this word mean?" and I say "its all by the way how you use it, but literally it means a scary dream or experience while you sleep and you lake up because something hurt you." and his mother say "so why is your life a nightmare?" and I say "its long story but the main reason is than my family was killed in front me when I was kid." his mother hug me and she say "are they missing you?" and I say "yes but I don't like to talk or think about this." his sister come and she say "hey Snowfire, are you coming?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

My mom say "so how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you two?" and my dad say "we are fine too, is this right than she lose her family?" and I say "yes." and my mom say "so where is your island?" and I say "its really far, we live with the humans and its interesting to live with them." and my dad say "why you live with them its not good for you and her." and I say "we are under peace with them and I'm the alpha on that island." and my dad say "so son do you like her?" and I say "no, I love her, sometimes she do a mistakes but its not a problem for me, I wont left her." they smiled and I say "I gonna eat because I haven't ate from yesterday's morning." and I take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

We landed on one island and she say "they will come later." and I say "alright." and she say "so how is to be with my brother?" and I say "he is really good with me, but I'm afraid to don't lose him." and she say "don't worry if he left you I will help you to return him." and I say "it sounds awesome but I didn't mean this." few more Night Furies land around us, and one from them say "hey Starlight, a new friend?" and she say "nah, its something more, she is the girlfriend of my brother." and one of them say "so what is your name?" and I say "Snowfire." and the same dragon say "beautiful name, do you know it means?" and I say "yes." and his sister say "well, its a Moonlight, Snowscale and Nightscale." and she thought to me "I like him." and she pointed all of them 'well its good to know their names, and all of his family is nice with me except his brother.' and Moontail say "someone know where is Darkfire?" and I frozen 'if its him I'm so dead, he broke my left wing when I was on eleven.' and I say "h-how he look?" and Moontail say "he isn't really cool or something else, he had a navy blue eyes and a ugly scar on his forehead." 'damn, its him.' and I say "I have to go." and the others say "but why?" and I say "he will hurt me!" and Moontail say "he isn't really good but to hurt you..." and I say "I know him better than all of you." and his sister say "don't worry." and I say "yes I will worry, only I know him!" and Snowscale say "and from where are you sure than he will hurt you?" and I say "I don't know... what about than he was bullying on me, what about than he broke my left wing just to show on the others how much 'cool' he is?" they all started to looking at me and I say "bye..." and I take off.

When I returned back to Toothless he was sunbathing, I landed next to him and he say "hey, where are the others?" and I say "I don't know, I leaved them." and he say "why?" and I say "because a ghost from my past." and he "what happened?" and I say "nothing but if I stays probably he could do something to me." he hug me and he say "alright, do you want to we go back?" and I say "where?" and he say "our island." and I say "I haven't ate nothing since yesterday morning, I'm hungry as bear." and he say "wait here." and he take off, when we return he dropped around twenty fishes, and I say "ugh, this fishes aren't enough." and he say "I know I gonna bring more." and he take off again 'why he just don't show me where is the river or lake from where he gets them?' and I eat the fishes, when I get full I say "I cant eat anymore." and he say "alright, let's we go." I smiled to him and we take off.

 **I hope than everyone enjoined in this chapter ,please review and tell me what do you think. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I wake up really early 'ugh, I need to sleep.' and someone thought to me "hey honey, do you remember me?" 'I-its him, I cant to believe than he found me again!' and he thought to me "anyways, I will come again to finish you!" and I say "leave me alone, you already ruined my life, what you want from me!" and he say "to see you finally dead!" and I say "leave me to live my life, do it and you." he shot me and he say "shut up!" I lay on the ground and I started to crying quietly 'I have to do something or everything will be ruined again.' and I fall asleep again.

He wake me up and he say "hey, good morning." I look at him sad and I say "we have to go away." and he say "what? why?" and I say "tonight the monster who killed my old family come here." and he say "it will be alright." and I say "no, it so be alright, I don't want to lose you!" he hug me and I say "I love you, I'm afraid to don't lose you." and he say "don't worry, I will be forever next to you." 'he is the sun in my life,I cant lose him." and I say "please you." and he say "trust me, nothing will happen when we are together." and he hug me 'it helps to remove the stress out from me but I cant to calm down!' and he say "let's we go to eat and we take off, when we landed in front the feeding stantion I say "let's we go away, please you." and he say he wont attack when we are together." and he give me one barrel with fish 'I have really bad feeling about staying here.' and we started to eat, when we done he say "let's we go back." and I yell "no I wont come with you!" and he say "but why?" and I yell again "because I love you and I don't want to lose you, chose, me or your death!" and he say "I chose you but please you trust me nothing bad will happen." 'I hate when he act like this.' and I say "alright." and we take off.

We landed in front the cave 'I want to leave him here but I cant he will thought something wrong again.' and he say "do you see there is nobody from who to be afraid." and I say "stop with this, you don't help me to calm down!" and he say "just don't think about it." and I yell "are you normal? he killed my parents in front me! how you expect to I don't be afraid!" and he say "sorry..." and he say "let's we go inside, I will protect you." I smiled to him and I say "this sounds a bit better.", someone landed behind us and he say "hello again!" and my blood frozen we turned at him and I say "go away, leave us alone I don't want to see you never again!" and he say "who asks you?" and Toothless say "yeah, mess with girls and ruin their lives." and he say "you are so funny, come and beat me, oh wait you cant." and Toothless say "its weird someone on your ages to think like this, I mean aren't you old to be from the 'come and beat me' type?" he shot him and they started to fighting, after a minute Toothless fall on the ground, I ran to him, I hug him and I say "no, don't leave me, please you." he laughed and he say "its your turn, but don't worry your death will be slow and painful." and I say "yes like forever." and he say "you are dead!" he shot me and I fall on the ground, he jumped on my my belly and he say "so how to I kill you, hmm, I have one idea." he put his right leg on my neck and he started to pushing and I say "go kill me faster!" he laughed and he say "no, no and at this way." he grab one rock and he put it on my right wing 'what is he doing?' he go on me again and he say "you have two choices, first to I leave you here and to die from a hunger, second is it broke your neck." and I say "broke my neck." and he put his leg on my neck again and he started to pushing slowly 'wait me Toothless, I'm coming.' after a minute Toothless stand up and pushed him from me and Toothless say "are you alright?" and I say "yeah, thank you so much than you didn't left me." he smiled and he thought to me "let's we do this together." and we attacked him, after a five minutes we killed him and he say "so how are you feeling now?" and I say "same, I mean ,yeah I'm happy to see him dead but it didn't returned my parents." and he say "they wont come back, its me, you and your brother." and I say "let's we go to the beach." and he say "alright." and we take off.

When we landed on the beach he say "now he is dead." and I say "yeah, thank you so much than you didn't left me, I cant live without you." and he say "I too cant to live without you." and I say "close your eyes." and he closed his eyes and he say "what now?" and I started to kissing him and I too close my eyes, when we stopped he say "you are awesome, anyways, its interesting everything started." and I say "yeah, I too didn't expect something like this." and he say "yeah, but at the start was really hard for me." and I say "just forget it, I'm trying to don't do this." and he say "let's we change the topic, do you want to we have a family?" and I "ugh, yeah, but, but I cant now, let me to think." he laughed and he say "I didn't mean right now and here, I just asked you." and I say "ohh, but its a big step for me." and he say "alright, but I just want to know do you want do we do this together." and I say "yes I want but it wont be easy for me." and he say "I understand you." and I say "let's we sunbathing." and he say "alright." we lay on the sand and we started to sunbathing.

After around a two hours he say "he Snowfire do you want to I show you something tommorow?" and I say "no, you cant tommorow, but you can today and right now." and he say "well then you wont see it." and I say "but why?" and he say "because everything hurts me and I'm tired." and I say "ohh, alright." and he say "hey Snowfire, are you still afraid from something?" and I say "yes, to I dont lose you." and he say "I never wont left you." I smiled 'its interesting how everything started.' and I say "thank you so much." and he say "so you want to we move to our own island?" and I say "but you are the alpha here, the alpha cant just leave the island and you like to be alpha." and he say "yes but you are more important for me." and I say "but, but, here is good too." and he say "alright but if you want to we move somewhere else just tell me." and he smiled, and I say "alright." and he say "alright, now let's we go in our cave." I shook my my head and we take off.

When we returned in the cave I say "so you really want to we move somewhere else?" and he say "yes." and I say "wont everything here miss you?" and he say "yes but we will have our own island and we will can to do whatever we wants." 'actually 'its sounds really good but I cant accept this, he is the alpha and I cant accept it.' and I say "I'm fine and here." and I say "why you wants to left this island you have everything here." and he say "yeah, I want just the best for you." and I say "I already have it." I lay on the ground and I say "I'm tired." and he say "yeah me too." he lay next to me and he hug me and I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

 **[Toothless POV]**

She wake me up in around midnight and she say "I cant sleep anymore, do you want to we do something?" and I say "its night I wanna sleep." and she say "but, let's we do something, I cant sleep." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright, what do you want to we do?" and she yell "hmm, you wanted yo show me something, do it now!" and I say "alright, alright just don't yell." and she say "sorry, show me it." and I say "alright, follow me." and we take off.

We landed on one house's roof and I say "alright, but before this I want to warn you than I only will show you it and I don't want to you do it without me, don't do it at all." and she say "I cant use it if you don't teach me." and I say "I said it because I will teach you." she smiled, I started to lighting and I say "alright." and I started to looking for any other dragons." after a few seconds I saw one and I thought to him "I control you now!" and he fall under my control 'this was easy and I thought to him "come at me." and he landed next to us and she say "umm, who are you and why you come to us?" I smiled and I say "I make him to come, more right I mind control him." and she say "what!, its interesting, I mean... just thank you so much." and I say "for you forever." and she say "did he will remember what happened?" and I say "let's we hope no." she kissed me and she say "can I try?" and I say "yes." she started to lighting and she say "so what now?" and I say "just thought to him 'I control you now!' and he is your." and she say "I wish I knew you early." and I thought to him "you are free." and she say "done, so how to control him?" and I say "just thought something to him and he will do it." and she say "alright." he take off and he started to hitting in the houses and she say "help, I cant stop it." and I say "thought 'you are free'." he crashed in the ground and I say "hide!" we stopped to lighting and we take off.

When we returned in the cave I lay on the ground and she say "you are awesome, but can I control more than one dragon?" and I say "yeah you can but better practice on one next this on two." and she say "I love you, you makes me to feel better." I break her and I say "I know, I will do everything for you." and she say "I-I dont know what to say..." and I say "I gonna sleep now are you coming?" and she say "no, I cant sleep." and I say "alright." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I lay next to him 'I love him, he makes me to feeling better and safe, its awesome.' I kissed his forehead and I take off, I landed on one house and I saw two dragons 'I will practice on them." I started to lighting and I thought to them "I control you now!" and they fall under my control 'hmm, what to do now?, I have idea!' and I thought to them "shot a fireball on the sky." and they shot in the sky 'alright, so what else to do?' and I thought to them "do a flip in the air." they crashed each others 'this hurts for sure.' and I thought to them "sorry, you are free." I stopped to lighting and I ran.

I landed in the sea, I lay on the surface and I started to floating 'I'm a bit lonely without him' I close my eyes 'I love him so much, he is great, I never wont left him no matter what is happening.' I open my eyes 'I have everything what I wanted as kid, but now I'm older and everything is much better than I expected its I like it, I did so much successes for short time, yeah I did some mistakes but I didn't have nobody who to love me...' and I fall asleep.

I wake up in a cave 'w-what, where am I?, ugh I need to return back to Toothless.' I leaved the cave 'alright, I have no idea where I'm and how far I'm from Berk.' one Monstrous Nightmare landed next to me 'ugh I don't like them but I don't have any other choices.' and he say "are you alright?" and I say "yes, I fall asleep in the sea and I need to return back to my island." and he say "you want to know where I founded you, don't you?" and I say "yes." and he say "well, its your problem not my." and I say "but I need to return." and he say "I don't care, you try to found it on your own." and I say "but, please you, tell me." and he say "hmm, well there is something what you can do to I tell you." 'this is suspiciously but I don't have another choice.' and I say "what do you want?" and he say "to you sleep with me." 'well, I needed to expect this.' and I say "no!" I take off and he catch my tail and he say "you think than you can ran?, well no you cant and I can rape you right now and here!" he rolled me and he lay over me 'well at least I tried to do it at the good way.' I started to lighting and I thought to him "go away from me!" and he thought "no!, you pleased for it!" and I thought to him "I control you now!" and he fall under my control 'he will pay for this.' and I thought to him "show me where you founded me!" he started to walking and I followed him, when he stopped and I say "this was really easy." and I thought to him "you are coming with me!" and we take off.

After few hours I saw Berk far away from us 'finally back.', we landed in front the great hall and I thought to him "wait here I will come back soon." and I started to looking for Toothless, he landed next to me and he say "where you was all day?" I hug him and I say "you was missing me so much." and he say "you too was missing me, where you was?" and I say "I fall asleep in the sea and I wake up on another island." he smiled and he say "so why are you lighting?" and I say "umm, yeah, about this one, a Monstrous Nightmare wanted to r-rape me so I mind controlled him and I bring him here, I know than you told me to I don't use it without you but to be raped isn't something what I want." and he say "I meant on the island, anyways, where is he?" and I say "in front the great hall." and he say "alright, come with me." and we take off, when we landed in front the great hall Toothless say "is it him?" and I say "yes." and I thought to him "you are free!" and I stopped to lighting and he say "ugh, where I'm?" and Toothless say "so what you wanted to do with her?" and he say "nothing." and Toothless say "well, she said something totally different." and he say "she wanted it not me." and Toothless thought to me "what do you want to I do with him?" and I thought to Toothless "I don't know, chose something bad." and Toothless say "well, you wanted to rape her and you lied me, you will sorry!" and he say "you can only make me to laugh." and Toothless thought to me "wait me here, I will come right now." and he take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

I returned to her with Cloudjumper and few Monstrous Nightmares and I thought to them "catch him and bring him to the arena I will come later." they grab him and they take off and she say "where they will send him?" and I say "don't worry about him." and she say "alright, so what they will do with him?" and I say "don't think about him, let's we go back at our cave." and she say "thank you than you teach me on the mind controlling if you didn't... its terrible." and I say "I told you, I wont let nobody to hurt you." she smiled and we take off, when we returned at our cave I say "I have to done something, please you to wait me here, I will come soon." and she say "no, can I come with you, please you." 'I cant get her, if I get her this probably will make her to think than I'm merciless.' and I say "sorry but I cant get you, please you so much to stay here." and she say "alright but when you return I want to you tell me everything." and I say "alright I promise." and I take off, when I go to the arena, I say "you wanted to rape her do you have idea what I can and what I will do to you?" and he say "yeah, but I want to see you when the alpha understand what are you doing." and I say "I'm the alpha here!" and I thought to them "alright, let's we do this!" we attacked him, we leaved him half-way dead and I say "lock him here for a week and without water or food." they locked him and I say "alright guys, remember do not talk with nobody about this." and they all say "yeah we wont." and I say "alright." and I take off.

I returned to Snowfire and she say "you were fast, now I want everything in details." and I say "we punished him." and she say "I said with details." and I say "I cant tell you in details because you will left me." and she say "I wont left you, please you." and I say "we attacked him, we leaved him half-way dead and I locked him for a week without a food and water." she smiled and she say "its alright, I wont left you because you tried to protect me." and I say "oh, thank you, I thought than you will left me." and she say "why you didn't get me?" and I say "because I didn't want to you see this." and she say "I have experienced it... but thank you than you think about me." I hug her and I say "I love you so much." and she say "can I ask you something?" and I say "yes." and she say "do you remember when you wanted to we move?" and I say "yes, why?" and she say "can we do it?, I know than you are the alpha and than you experienced a lot here and who I'm to stop you to be happy." and I say "you are my mate, finally do you want to we move or no?" and she say "yes... but please you dont do it if you dont want." and I say "alright let's we found Cloudjumper." and we take off, when we finally found Cloudjumper, I say "from now you will be the alpha." and he say "what? but why?" and I say "I'm leaving." and Cloudjumper say "well, I hope than you will be happy with her, when you return I can make you again alpha of you want." and I say "we will see, it were nice for me to work with you, bye." and we take off, we landed in front the house of Hiccup and I say "wait me here." I go inside and I saw him to drawing something, I licked him and he say "oh hey buddy, we haven't seen so long." and I shook my head and he say "are you alright?" I hug him and he say "I'm happy to see you too." 'how to tell on him than I'm leaveing.' I hug him stronger and I leave the house, he come to us and he say "buddy, are you leaveing?" and I shook my head and he become sad and he say "b-but why? and after everything what we did together?" I pointed her and he say "ohh I understand you." 'its killing me.' I licked him and we take off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

 **[Toothless POV]**

We landed on the nearly islands and I say "so where you want to we go?" and she say "I want to we go somewhere where we will be alone and far from everyone." and I say "its big step for me and I want to do it with you, I'm doing it because I love you and I want to you be happy, this place were like my home I spend much time with this human, anyways, let's we now found new island." she smiled and she say "I love you too." we started to lighting and we take off.

 **After two days.**

I saw one island far away from us and I say "do you see this island in left from us?" and she say "yes, what about it?" and I say "it seems good one, what do you think?" she smiled and she say "its far how you can be sure than its empty?" and I say "there s only one way." when we landed on the beach she say "its big, its triple than your island." and I say "yeah, it seems good one, let's we check for others, you take the west part I will take the east part." and she say alright." and we separated, when we meted on the other side of the island she say "my part was empty, but this island have three lakes and one big river what goes in them." and I say "nothing interesting at me." and she say "let's we found the caves." and I say "alright." after a while we founded the caves and I say "there are so much caves." and she say "I have seen more." and I say "so where we will live?" and she say "let's we get the biggest one." and I say "didn't you was a modest?" and she say "yes I'm but we are the owners." and I say "yeah I know." and she say "let's we go inside." and I say "alright, well at least this time wont rain inside." she smiled and she say "yes, we will wake up dry not wet." and we go inside, and she say "it seems good but there are too much stalactites they could kill us in our sleep." and I say "let's we remove them." she shot them and it fall on the ground she looked at me and she say "this will take years." and I say "no, it will take few minutes." and she say "how?" I started to lighting and she say "ohh, I forget for it." she started to lighting and she started to holding the blast 'she will kill us.' I pushed her, she fall on the ground and she say "hey!" and I say "hey? you was about to kill us." and she say "I-I'm so sorry." and I say "its alright, let's we get out.", when we leaved she say "what now?" and I say ""let's clean it." and I shot in the cave and she too shot and the cave filled with smoke and she say "I will go to check it." and she go in the cave, after few minutes she yelled "help me, one of them fall over me." and I ran in the cave, while I was looking for her something bite my tail 'this hurt!' I shot it and she say "hey, why you shot me?" and I say "from where to start?" and she say "I love you, bring me to outside." and she jump on my back and I started to walking, when we leaved she say "let's wait the smoke to gone?" I hug her and I say "alright.".

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After around a hour the smoke gone and I say "let's we remove the stalactites and to we go inside." and he say "at least the cleaning will be easy, when we done I say "so what we will do with them?" and he say "let's we throw them in the sea they will sink." and I say "alright." when we done I say "let's we go inside." he shook his head and we go inside, I lay on one stone he lay on the ground and he say "so what we will do? I mean the island is our, we are alone, we can do everything." and I say "everything?" and he say "yes." I shot him and he yell "why!" and I say "you said everything, just kidding, sorry." and he say "its alright, so what do you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "do you want to we something for adults?" and I say "n-no, don't understand me wrong but I just cant." he rolled his eyes and he say "and why you cant?" and I say "I-I cant, I'm afraid." and he say "from what are you afraid?" and I say "you know!" and he say "you cant have kids? its alright if you cant." and I say "no its not, if I cant have kids you will cheat me and left me, I'm afraid for the future of my kids I don't want to they experience this what I experienced!" and I take off.

I landed on the beach 'what he understand, if I cant have kids he will found new one and he will have kids, he don't understand nothing, he don't have idea how much hard is it for me, what if my kids have the same childhood as me, I prefer to he cheat me and left me than my kids experience the pain what I experienced.' and I started to cry, after few minutes he come and he say "look, its something normal and its a normal part from our lives, the chance to our kids have the same past is small, so please you don't be afraid from it just accept it as a small step in your life." and I say "you know what to say but please you to understand me, I cant do this I'm afraid." and he say "I understand you but nobody cant know what will happen." and I say "yeah b-but its different you are male I'm female and I have my own fears what you cant to understand." and he say "alright, you thinks than I don't understand, on the contrary I understand you, I know from what you are afraid but what if you are wrong and you miss a chance to have a kids, think about it." and I say "its not easy for me, before I meet you my life was crap and the only one thing what I wanted is to die but you come and you changed everything now I want to be with you and nobody else, I want to have a kids and my own family but I'm afraid." he rolled his eyes and he say "without risk there is no success!" and he take off, I become really sad 'w-why he thinks than I don't want to I have kids, I'm afraid to I don't lose them or they me, I want to be with them while they still wants to be with me, I will try to give on them something what I didn't have in the hard times, a parent.' and I take off.

I go in the cave and I saw him to lying on the ground and I say "you are right, c-can we do it?" he stand up and he say "didn't you wanted to be virgin for forever?" and I say "no, I just was afraid and I'm still afraid but I just want to try because its really important for me." he smiled and he say "well its a half success." I lay on my back he com next to me and he started to kissing my lips next this he started to kissing my neck, after a minute he move to my **axe wound** he licked it and he put his tongue in me and started to moving his tongue 't-the feeling is just great.' pulled his tongue out and he say "are you ready?" and I say "yes.", when we finished he lay next to me and I say "you were so good." he looked at me and he say "just good?" and I say "I didn't mean this." he smiled and he say "yeah I know." he hug me and he say "I love you." after few minutes he stand up and he say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "I want to be with you." and he say "alright, so how are you feeling?" and I say "I'm feeling better after this." and he say "me too, are you hungry?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright, wait me here." and he take off 'he is so gentle with me.' I stand up and I lay on the rock next to me 'he changed and he is still changing it but everything what he showed me is really useful like the mind controling if he didn't showed me this now I would be raped.'

[Toothless POV]

When I returned I droped the fish on the ground, she come and we started to eat, when we done she say "do you want to we visit your parents and to we tell on them?" and I say "its still early but yeah we will do it." and she say "alright, I'm tired we haven't sleep from around three days and today was really long day." and I say "me too." we lay on the ground and she say "can you hug me like before?" I hug her and we fall asleep.

I runout from ideas how to complete it, see ya in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up I thought to her "hey wake up." but she didn't wake up 'I cant stand up without I wake up her.' and I say "wake up." but she again didn't wake up 'alright I need different approach.' I softly move my tail and she thought to me "I'm awake, I just want to be in your hugs longer." and I thought to her "alright but aren't you hungry?" and she say "yes I'm." and I say "how are feeling?" and she say "a bit more hungry than usually but everything else is normal." and I say "alright." she opened her eyes and she say "I'm not perfect but you chose me, the girl who was in blood, alone, without any hopes for a better life, the girl who wanted to someone be next to her but nobody was noticing her, that one girl for who nobody cared." I hug her stronger and she say "you are special for me and I never wont stop to be a thankful to you." I opened my wings, she stand up and she say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." I stand up and she say "I'm really hungry..." and I say "let's we catch some fish." she smiled and we take off.

We landed next to one lake and we started to catching fish, when we done we eat the fish and she say "do you want to we swim?" and I say "sure, why not." and we go in the lake, I opened my wings and I started to floating, she slowly landed on me and she say "you are like small island." I smiled and she say "don't smile its true." I looked at her and I say "catch your breath." I grab her and we go on the bottom, when we hit the bottom she thought to me "my little island sank..." and I thought to her "now you have underwater island where to hide when you are not in mood." and she thought to me "this sounds nice but I don't think than I will fit." and I thought to her "you will fit don't worry, let's we change the topic." and she thought to me "I know than its really early but I think... forget about this, its still early." and I thought to her "alright? so what do you want to we do?" and she thought to me "I cant hold my breath anymore." we leaved the lake and she say "ugh, my head hurts me so much now, I feel like my heart is in my head, let's we go in our cave." and we take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When we went I saw one little kid in the cave and I thought to Toothless "you know this kid?" and he thought to me "we are here from a day... its probably from the nearly islands." and I say "hey kid, where are your parents?" and he say "I don't care, I don't want to be with them!" 'he will sorry so much when he grow up, better to help on him.' and I say "but why?" and he say "go away, I wont talk with you!" and Toothless say "calm down and tell us what happened." and he say "I wont talk with strangers!" I rolled my eyes and I say "alright, let's we start again, what happened?" and he thought to me "I will tell you only if he go away." and I thought to Toothless "he will tell me only if you leave the cave..." and Toothless leaved, and I say "so what happened?" and he say "my parents hate me, they are yelling on me every time when I have fun with my friends so I left them." 'this is so stupid reason to you left your family...' and I say " I would give everything to I see my parents for one last time, you don't have idea what will happen to you when there is nobody who to protect you." and he say "you don't have idea what you are talking about!" and I say "yes I do, I lose my parents, they was killed in front me, you are young its normal, you must be happy than you have them, than someone loves you, than someone cares for you, than someone is feeding you." he become sad and he say "a-and what? I-I can survive and without them!" and I say "you will ruin your life, you can try but once you go there is no returning." and he say "my parent's island is far, can I stay here while they come?" and I say "yes." I hug him and I say "go and do whatever you want." and he take off.

Toothless entered in the cave and he say "this kid has problems with his parents." and I say "yeah, but this is not the right choice." he hug me and he say "soon we will have our own." I looked at the ground and I say "I hope than our kid will have a great childhood." and he say "me too." the kid come and he say "I'm bored, can I stay with you two?" and Toothless say "yes, so you thought than if you left your parents it will be better?" and the kid say "yes..." and I say "so what do you want to do?" and the kid say "I want to sleep, I'm tired." and Toothless say "go and find place where to sleep." the kid entered in the cave and lay behind us, I hug Toothless and he say "don't worry we will be a good parents." and I say "you will be the better parents, I mean, I have the idea for the parenthood." and he say "don't worry you will be a great parent." and he kissed my forehead 'I like when he do this.' and he thought to me "I want to be with you and nobody else." and I thought to him "me too." and he thought to me "do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "yeah." and we take off

 **[Toothless POV]**

We landed on the beach and we lay on the sand and we started to sunbathing, after few hours started to getting dark and I say "let's we go back in the cave." when we returned the kid was deep asleep 'good than she stopped him.' we lay on the ground, I hug her and we fall asleep, after few hours I hear steps, I wake up her and I thought to her "probably its a his parents." and we go out side, and we saw two older dragons and the mother say "have you two seen our son?" and Snowfire say "little one with a light blue eyes?" and the mother say "yes, is he here." and I say "yes." they get him and we returned in our cave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter: 15**

 **After four months**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I bring the fish to our cave and I checked the egg 'why its still not opening?, if I open it probably I will kill it, I cant wait anymore!' I wake up Toothless and I say "I waked up early and I catch breakfast." and he say "alright." I drop the fishes and we started to eating, while we was eating I hear a light cracking sound and I say "do you hear this?" and he say "no, I didn't hear nothing." 'I want it that much than my head is playing me tricks.' and I say "never mind..." and I continue to eat, when we done I hear it again, I looked at the egg and I noticed than its shaking and I yell "look at the egg!" he looked at the egg and he say "finally... wait, I will get one fish!" and he take off, I go closer to the egg and it started to shaking faster 'come on, I'm waiting for you four months.' Toothless returned and he say "is it here?" and I say "almost." he drop the fish and he say "I want wait, you?" and I say "I passed through the hell for this moment, what do you think?" he smiled and he say "we will be great parents." the shell broke and from the egg leave a female baby I grab her and I say "she is so cute, how we will name her?" and he say "what about Moontail?" and I say "it sounds good." and he say "so Moontail." and I say "they don't talk at the first few hours." and he say "oh yeah, right." I lay on the ground and I hug her, and he say "hey, we need to take more care about her because its coming winter." and I say "yeah it will be hard." I give her to him and he hug her, after few minutes her belly started to rumbling I give on her the fish and she eat it 'she is so cute with these teal eyes.' and he thought to me "me will need to visit everyone member of our families." and I thought to him "yeah I know but she just break the shell, she is still not ready..." and he thought to me "yeah I know, who said than we will do it right now?" and I thought to him "stop I'm too much happy don't broke the moment please." he rolled his eyes.

 **[Moontail POV]**

'are these my parents?, they seems so good.' I stand up and my mum come closer to me and she hug me and I say "m-mommy, d-daddy." they looked each others and my daddy say "her first words." he hug her, I go between them and my mum say "hey Moontail, do you want something?" 'what she mean?' and I pointed the entrance on the cave and daddy say "you want out side?" I shook my head, and mommy grab me and she put me on her back she started to walking, when we go outside I bite one big stone and my daddy say "you are Night Fury not Gronckle." and I say "w-what's G-Gronckle?" and he say "its a dragon who eat stones." I hug his right front leg and my mommy say "hey Moontail, do you want to we play?" and I say "y-yes, w-what i-is t-this u-under y-your r-right e-eye?" and she say "its scar, let's we play." and we all started to playing, after few minutes I get tired and I say "m-mommy." they come and she say "yes, do you want something?" and I say "I'm a tired." my daddy grab me and he put me on his back, I lay on his back and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I noticed than they are asleep, I stand up and, my belly started to rumbling 'I'm so hungry.' I wake up my mommy and I say "I-I'm s-so h-hungry." she kissed me and she say "alright." and she take off, she returned after few minutes and she dropped two fishes on the ground, I eat them, when I done I say "I-I love y-you mommy." and I hug her left front leg she say "I love you too." she lay on the ground, she grab me and she dropped me on her belly, I lay on her belly and she hug me and I say "m-mommy I-I'm t-thirsty." she moved me from her belly and she stand up, she put me on her back and we leave the cave.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

We go to the lakes and she jumped from my back and she say "why we come here?" and I say "because you are thirsty, drink some water from the lake." she go to the lake and started to drinking, when she done she came back to me and I say "let's we go back at the cave." and she say "n-no." and I say "why?" and she say "I-I w-want w-we to stay h-here." and I say "alright." I go in the lake and I lay on the water surface, she jumped on my tail and she slowly come to my belly and she lay on it, I hug her with my legs and I slowly started to circling in the lake and she fall asleep, after few minutes Toothless come and he say "how are you two?" and I say "we are good." and he say "why you didn't wake me up?" and I say "she wake me up because she were thirsty and you can see the rest." I slowly catch her with my legs and I say "let's we go back in the cave." and he say "do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

I gently drop her on the sand and I go next to him, we lay on the sand and he hug me and we started to sunbathing, after a hour Moontail wake up, she go on my belly and she say "mommy, can we go in the cave?" and Toothless say "alright." and we take off, when we returned I dropped her on the ground and she say "can we play together again?" and I say "alright." and we started to playing each others, after around thirty minutes she tired and we stopped.

 **Sorry me guys I wanted to make it way more interesting and longer but everyday was comming new and new ideas and it become a mess personally for me, I failed and I know it, see ya in the next chapter. :/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter [16]**

 **after three** **weeks...**

 **[Moontail POV]**

My daddy wake me up and he say "hey Moontail, you are already on three weeks you we need to teach you how to shot." 'yes, finally, I have seen them to shot too much times, finally and I will can to shot.' I stand up and I say "alright, let's we go!" they smiled and my mommy say "first eat your breakfast." she dropped few fishes and I eat them, and my daddy say "alright, let's we go now." he grab me and he take off and my mommy followed us.

He dropped me on the beach 'I cant wait while I become enough big to can fly.' he landed next to me and he say "alright, so chose a target." I looked around and I saw few big stones and I say "umm, the stones in left." and he say "alright, now open your mouth and hold your breath." I open my mouth and I hold it and my mouth started to heating, and he say "alright, now put your tongue down and to shoot you breath again." I put my tongue down and I breath again and I shoot but I missed and I fall on the ground my mommy easily laughed and I say "its hard." and my mommy say "no its not, just its your first time you need to train." I shook my head 'let's do this!' I shot again, I missed again 'the third time is on luck.' I shot again and this time I shot the stones 'finally!' my mommy hug me and she say "nice shot." I smiled and my daddy say "hey Snowfire, we need to go." and my mommy say "alright." and I say "where you two will go? and why without me?" and my mommy say "you will see and who said than we will go without you?" I smiled, my mommy grab me and she put me on her back, they started to lighting and my daddy say "Moontail, catch your mother really go because the wind can blow you." I catch her neck and they take off.

After a day of flying my mommy and daddy finally landed on one island and my mommy say "there is where I grow up." and I say "where are my grandparents?" and my mommy say "its long story..." to us come two other kids and they the biggest one say "hey, what's your name?" and I say "my mommy taught me to don't talk with strangers." and my daddy say "they aren't strangers, they are part of our family." and my mommy say "yeah, they are the kids of my brother." I looked at them and I say "sorry, I'm Moontail." and they say at the same time "do you want to play with us?" 'this is creepy and wierd.' and I say "umm, later..." and the smallest say "alright." and they take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I say "alright, let's we go to found my brother." I grab her and I put her on my back and we started to looking for him, after few minutes we found him, he was with his mate, we go closer to them and I say "hey brother..." he turned his head and he say "hey, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you." Moontail jumped from my back and she say "mommy, I'm really hungry, when we will eat?" and I thought to her "we will eat later, I'm hungry too." and he say "you two have a daughter? she is so cute." and I say "thanks." and he say "if all of you are hungry, feel free to eat." I looked at Toothless and he too looked at me, he thought to me "do you want to we eat here or at Hiccup's island?" and I thought to him "its not problem for me but Moontail is on two weeks and she need to eat..." and Toothless say "yeah we will eat here." and he say "alright, the lake is on the other side of the island." and I say "alright, thanks." I grab her with my legs and we take off, when go to the lake Toothless say "alright, so, two islands left..." and I say "yeah." and Moontail say "daddy, where are we going?" and he say "when you have a kid and it become on two weeks you need to show it on the rest from the family like a parents, brothers and ect." and she say "ohh, alright, so where we will go next?" and I say "we will visit his family now." and Toothless say "I will catch the fish." and he dive in the lake, when we come out he drop lots of fishes and I say "that's so much." and he say "I don't see a problem." and we all started to eat, when we done I say "alright, let's we go." and we take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we arrived Moontail say "why you two use this to fly?" and Snowfire say "we use what? the lighting?" and Moontail say "yeah." and Snowfire say "we use it because it will take probably week to we visit all islands." and Moontail shook her head and I say "let's we found them now." and we started to walking, while we was walking Starlight landed on my back and she say "hey brother, you are back." and I say "yes." she jumped out from me and she say "you two have a kid, she is so cute." and Snowfire say "thanks." and Starlight say "do you want to we spend little time together again? by the way, what's her name?" and Snowfire say "sure, Moonlight." and Starlight say "it stands so good on her." and I say "hey sister, do you know where are our parents?" and Starlight say "here... I forget to tell you but I'm not living here anymore." and I say "why, what happened?" and Starlight say "I moved to one guy, he is nice." and I say "its nice for you, so where is he?" and Starlight say "he is here." and I say "alright, let's we go." and we all take off.

When we entered in the cave my parents come to us and my dad say "you two are back, I can see than your family have new member." and I say "yeah, her name is Moontail." and my dad say "it match on her." and Moontail say "mommy, who are these?" and Snowfire say "they are the parents of your dad and his sister." and Moontail shook her head again, and I say "hey dad, can you two take care for her for little." and I thought to him "I want to talk with this guy who Starlight bring, can you do this for me?" and my dad say "alright." I go to him and I say "hey you, come outside, I want to talk with you." and we leaved.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Starlight say "hey Snowfire, let's we go to spend some time again." and I say "alright." and we take off, we landed on the other side of the island and I say "so you told him?" and she say "yes, I told him than I like him but as first he was really shocked than I like him, anyways, he is so good with me." and I say "it sounds me cool." and she say "hmm, the last time when we was with my friends you tolded us than Darkfire isn't this for what we think him and you said than he broke your wing... I'm so sorry for you but can you tell me more about you?" and I say "like what?" and she say "like everything." and I say:

"well, I'm not this for what you probably think me, my parents and brother was killed in front me this changed everything for me, I was forced to run from island to island, after few months I found island but there had few other Night Furies, I told them what happened to me but they laughed in my face and the other kids was bullying on me every time when they saw me and they was stealing my food, I needed to fight for everything what I have like a food and cave, I grow without a friends, the other kids was using the fact than I don't have parents to laugh on me, I was crying everyone day but they didn't even noticed it, after few years I ran from this island, and I started to looking for new home, I found one after a week but the other dragons on my age become the same when they understand than I don't have parents but this time was worse, they attacked me one day and they broke my left wing, they too was stealing my food everyday and sometimes I haven't ate with days, after few years they stopped and I tried to found someone who to want to be with me but my best friend stole him from me and this hurt me so much because I was trusting on her."

She hug me and she say "I-I'm sorry for you, I expected everything but not this." and I say "your brother is the best thing ever happened to me, he come in moment in what I wanted to die because my life was crap, I wouldn't miss on nobody." and she say "I'm so sorry for you, nobody deserve this past, let's we change the topic." and I say "alright." and she say "so for what do you want to we talk?" and I say "tell me something about Nightscale." and she say "well, he is cute and friendly, I love him but I will wait to he say it first." and I say "its good idea." and she say "yeah, I just want to make sure than its not one sided love." and I say "I too wanted to do it but I messed up everything and I needed to say it first." she smiled and she say "alright, I messed it up, do you want to we return back?" and I say "alright." and she "sorry than I make you sad, I really didn't know than your past is that bad." and I say "its alright..." and she say "the last time you ran from us because Darkfire and now I ruined it, when we meet again can we do it again?" I smiled and I say "alright." 'she is really good.' and I say "let's we go now." and we take off.

 **On the next day.**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up I noticed than everyone else was asleep 'we need to visit Hiccup and we are done with the traveling.' I stand up and I go to get breakfast, when I returned I dropped the fishes and I wake up Snowfire and Moontail and I say "we left one more island." and Moontail say "but we visited all islands." and I say "no we didn't, let's we eat and to we go." and we all started to eat , when we done I wake up my sister and I say "hey, we are going." and she say "alright, but why you wake me up?" and I thought to her "I love and I want only the best for you, I hope than you will be happy, I wanted to tell you something but I don't have time now..." and she thought to me "alright? why you are telling me this? and what you wanted to tell me? tell me please." 'I'm sorry sister...' I ignored her and I say "alright let's we go and to the last island." and we take off.

After few hours we finally landed on Berk and Moontail yell "why we come here, here is full with humans they will kill us!" and I say "this is the only one island where the dragons are welcome." and Moontail say "but you two said than the humans will kill us no mater what we do." and I say "yeah but that is not for everyone human, humans are different some of them like and love us but the rest hate us and wants us dead." and Moontail say "how to do understand who want to kill me and who not?" and I say "you cant so better stay away from them, anyways let's we go to Hiccup." and we started to walking, when we arrived I say "follow me." and we entered in the house though the window on the roof 'this room... he has removed everything what we have done, don't he want to keep the memories? or he just... no, no, no, its impossible.' and I say "I think than I know where is he." and we take off, when we finally founded him, he say "Toothless?" and Moontail say "daddy, from where he know your name?" and I say "its long story, but he is my best friend." and Hiccup say "ohh, you two have a kid, well, I really don't understand why you three come here, when you left me everything changed..." and Snowfire thought to me "I'm so sorry, it happened because me." and I thought to her "not it didn't, anyways, let's we go away." and we take off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter: 17**

 **After two weeks.**

 **[Moontail POV]**

Mommy wake me up and she say "hey honey, today we will teach you how to fly." 'yes!, finally and I will can to fly with them.' I stand up and I say "let's we go." and she say "wont you eat first?" and she dropped few fishes on the ground, I eat them and I say "let's we go now!" and we go outside, when we leave my daddy grab we with his wings and he put me on his back and he say "alright, are you ready?" and I say "yes!" and we take off, when he go though the clouds I say "why we come here?" and my mommy say "because its time to we teach you how to fly." and my daddy say "jump." and I say "if I jump I'm dead I wont do this!" and he pushed me with his tail and I fall from him 'ahh, great he wants me dead...' I started to flapping with my wings faster and faster but without effect 'I'm dead.' after few minutes of hopeless flapping I finally started to hovering, my parents come and my mommy say "hey, how are you feeling?" and I say "I'm feeling great than I survived." my daddy lightly laughed and he say "alright, let's we go back down." when we landed my mommy say "go and practice to fly, we will come later." and they take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

We go on the another side of the island and I say "do you want to we do something while she is practicing?" and he say "like what?" and I say "do you want to we fly race?" and he say "ugh, I don't know." and I say "come on we haven't race so long." he smiled and he say "alright then catch me." and he take off, and I say "don't worry I will!" and I take off too, when I catch him, he say "this was fast..." and I say "I'm faster than you." and he say "yeah sure." and I say "catch me if you can." and I ran from him, after few minutes we go really far from our island, while I was flying I saw a fog 'I could hide in the fog.' and I aimed to it, when we entered in the fog he say "be careful." and I say "don't worry about me." and I accelerated, after a minute I saw a island in front me, I landed on it and I hide on the top of one tree, he landed under the tree and he say "Snowfire, stop." and I thought to him "I'm everywhere and nowhere, luck with finding me." and he say "its not funny..." and I thought to him "for me its funny." and he say "hmm alright, do you want to we play on hot or cold." and I thought to him "alright." he go to few bushes and I thought to him "hot." 'let's see what will happen.' and he go right under the tree and I thought to him "cold." and he go under another tree and I started to laugh quietly and I thought to him "hot." he go to another tree and I thought to him "really hot." he climbed the tree, I started to laughing and I fall from the tree, he come and he say "you... that's what you get when you cheat on this game." and I say "yeah sure." I stand up and I say "let's we go back." and he say "no, let's we stay here for a bit longer." and I say "alright? what do you want to we do?" and he say "you know, two adults, alone at one island... just kidding, do you want to we race to our island?" and I say "alright, catch me!." I started to lighting and I take off.

When we returned Moontail was lying in the cave and she say "where you two was? I'm really hungry." and Toothless say "I'm gonna catch some fishes." and he take off, I hug her and I say "did you was training to fly?" and she say "yes but then I get hungry and I started to looking for you two but I didn't found you." I kissed her forehead and I say "sorry, we was busy." and she say "its alright." 'I don't want to lie her but she probably will get angry on us than we didn't get her.' when Toothless returned he dropped few fishes, she stand up and she eat them and I thought to him "hmm, didn't you saw me?" and he thought to me "no." and I thought to him "but you was right under me." and he thought to me "yeah, but you lied me." and I thought to him "I didn't lied you I pranked you." and he thought to me "whatever." and Moontail say "mommy, daddy, do you want to we play together?" and I say "yes." and we started to playing, after a hour she tired and she say "can you two to show me how to lighting?" and I say "we will but when you grow up." and she say "why?" and he say "because you are still too much young." and she say "please you." and I say "no, you can get injured." and she say "ohh alright." and I say "Moontail, we will teach you when... when you become on a year." and she say "what!, I cant wait that much." and I say "if you enjoy every day the time will pass faster."

 **Sorry me about this chapter, I started it with a lot of ideas but at one moment they all gone and I needed to finish it somehow, see ya in the next chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: 18**

 **[Toothless POV]**

While I was sleeping I hear few other dragons to talk outside, I stand up and I go to see what are they doing, when I leaved from the cave I didn't saw nobody but I still could hear them 'is my head playing me tricks?' and someone say "we are spying you and your family from long time and we know everything about you, her and your kid." my heart stopped and my blood frozen 'damn Changewings, they always be like this...' and I say "leave us alone, we haven't done nothing to you!" he laughed and he say "you and your family have a day to leave this island! and don't tell on them!" and I hear how they take off, I returned back in the cave and I again lay on the same place 'who are these and from how much time they are spying us, I cant tell on her, she will thought something totally wrong and what he mean with this 'you and your family have a day to leave this island' what he can or will do to us?' I close my eyes and I tried to fall asleep but this what happened don't let me to I even close my eyes, I go on the beach and I started to wait for the morning.

When the morning come I go to catch few fishes and I returned in the cave, I dropped the fishes and I wake up Snowfire and I say "good morning." and she say "good morning and to you, why your eyes are red?" 'I cant tell on her than a Changewings are spying us.' and I say "really?, I don't know why." 'I cant lie her, she trust me too much and also I love her I cant lie her but I need to do it.' and she say "you seems like you are worrying about something, what is it?" and I say "no I don't, anyways, let's we wake up her." and she say "alright." and she wake up her, they come and we started to eat, when we done Snowfire thought to me "do you want to we go somewhere else?" 'this is good chance to we escape from this Changewings.' and I thought to her "alright." and Snowfire say "Moontail, do you want to we go somewhere?" and Moontail say "yes, where?" and Snowfire say "I don't know, we will see." Moontail go on her back and she say "alright, let's we go." and we take off.

After few hours we found a island, we landed on it and Moontail say "mommy, I'm hungry." and Snowfire say "alright, we will found a river or something else." and I say "I will found a cave." and they take off and I too take off, I checked the whole island and I didn't found any cave and I go to them, and Snowfire say "did you find a cave?" and I say "no, this island don't have caves." and she say "ohh, well, at all we come for a few hours so this don't matter." 'yeah but this Changewings can kill us while we sleep bit I cant tell on her because she will thought than I have lied her all the time.' and Moontail say "when we will return at our island?" and I say "later, go and play with something." and she smiled and she take off, and Snowfire say "so why you send her to play?" and I say "I-I need to tell you something, I know how it looks but its not that..." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "forget about this, its not important." and she say "tell me." 'I'm really dumb I didn't need to say it, now I will need to lie her or tell on her the truth.' and I say "I cant tell you..." she pushed me and she say "I hate when you are acting like this if you have to tell me something just tell it!" and I say "forget, its not important." and she say "then why you did this!" and I say "sorry." and she say "do it one more time..." I hug her and she moved away, I started to feeling bad and I take off and I landed on the other side of the island.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I lay on the ground 'what I did, yes I hate when he act like this but why I needed to push him and why I didn't let him to hug me, I mean he seems afraid just from the morning and probably I make it worse.' and I take off, I go to him and I say "sorry, I don't know why I did this, can you tell me what's wrong?" and he say "no... leave me alone." I hug him and I say "tell me, please you." and he say "no!" I looked at the ground and I say "I have one question and I will leave you alone, are you cheating me?" and he say "no, now leave me." I make few steps backward and I returned at him, and I say "I'm so sorry, please you tell me." he looked at my eyes and he say "tonight I hear few dragons to talk, I go to them and I noticed than they was Changewings, and one from them said than they are spying us from long time and than they know everything about us and they told me to I don't tell you." and I yell "and you are telling me right now!" and he say "yes because I was afraid to you don't thought something else like I'm hiding it from you or something else, I wanted to tell you early but couldn't." I hug him and I say "sorry, I know than I make it worse for you." and he say "its alright but aren't you scared?" and I say "yeah I'm!" and he say "so what we will do with them?" and I say "hmm, what if we found new island?" and he say "I don't want to think about it right now." and I say "ohh, then what?" and he say "I don't know, but I didn't tell you early because I was scared if you thought something else." I kissed him and I say "I understand you, let's we found Moontail." and we take off.

When we founded her, she was playing with one other kid and I say "Moontail, we will go after a hour." and she say "alright mommy." and we go on the beach, when we landed he hug me and he say "so what we will do with this Changewings?" and I say "I don't know, well, I know than its dumb but what if they just pranked you?" and he say "the chance is small but its still possible." and I say "well, we can hunt them but it will be hard and risky because they split acid." and he say "yeah..." and I say "well if you want we can move to another island." and he say "no, its our home, we will deal with them somehow." I kissed him, he hug me, we fall on the ground and we started to kissing, after few minutes we stopped and he say "I love you." he stand up and I say "I love you too, I'm happy than I found you." and he say "me too, let's get Moontail and to we go back." and we take off, when we founded her, I say "we are going back." she take off and she landed on my back, and we aimed to our island.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up I noticed than Toothless and Moontail aren't in the cave, I go outside and I hear them far away, I go to the rivers and I catch few fishes and I eat them, I go to them and I say "hey, why you didn't wake me up?" and he say "I tried but you didn't wake up so I leaved you to sleep." and I say "ohh, alright." and I thought to him "what happened with the Changewings?" and he thought to me "I don't know." and thought to him "alright." and I say "let's we go to sunbathing." and we take off, we landed on the beach and we started to sunbathing and the Moontail started to digging holes and to play with the waves.

After two hours I stand up and I say "let's go and do something else." Toothless stand up too and he say "alright, like what?" and I say "hmm, I don't know, cant we just go to the cave?" and he say "yeah we can." and we all take off, when we landed in front the cave and around eleven Changewings surrounded us and one of them say "leave this island now!" and Toothless say "no, its our home." and he say " leave this island or you will sorry!" and Toothless say "no!" and I say "let's we leave it, its not a problem." and Toothless say "no, its our home, we have lots of memories here." and he say "hah, even your wife is smarter than you." Toothless shot him and he say "shot me one more time and you are dead!" and Moontail say "mommy...what are these dragons?" and I say "Changewings." and Toothless thought to me "do you really want to we leave this island?" and I thought to him "no but I don't want to they hurt you." and he thought to me "well I don't think so." and I thought to him "what do you mean? don't do nothing stupid please you." and he thought to me "don't worry about me." and I thought to him "don't please you." and Toothless shot him and he say "enough!" and Toothless say "yeah enough, now go away from our island!" and they attacked us, Toothless started to lighting and he thought to me "go away from here." and I thought to him "no, we can beat them." and he thought to me "yeah I know, I just want to they don't hurt you or Moontail." and I thought to him "b-but I cant leave you." and he thought to me "just go!" and I thought to him "a-alright..." I started to lighting, I grab Moontail with my legs and I take off.

 **The new beginning.**

After a hour I found one small island and I landed on it and Moontail say "mommy, why you leave daddy?" and I say "I didn't, I will go to check is he alright, wait me here and if someone no matter who and what is it shot it right?" and she say "but... mommy, don't leave me here." and I say "I need to, I will come really fast." I started to lighting and I take off, when I returned I landed next to him and I noticed than he is heavily injured and he has losed much blood I hug him and I say "hey, wake up!" I moved my wing from him and I started to shaking him and I say "wake up, if you hear me its not funny, don't leave me, I need you." and I thought to him "don't do this now, its not funny." I hug him and I started to crying 'he cant be dead its any dumb joke, he cant be dead, he was the sun in my life, I don't want everything to repeat.' after few minutes I stopped and I say "I-I never wont forget you and the way how you changed my life, I will remember you." and I take off, when I returned

After half day of flying I landed on one island of Night Furies 'I hate this islands, I hate how they relate with the females on this islands but its the safest island...' three others Night Furies come to us and this one in the middle say "what are you two doing here?" and I thought to him "our island were attacked my Changewings, her dad stayed to fight with them and he give his life for us and we don't have where else to go..." and he thought to me "we are not recruiting new members, why you don't go to your parents?" and I thought to him "because...because they was killed, they was killed in front me while I was kid." and he thought to me "well, I'm the leader and I will let you to stay here, so we have free caves and if you want go and check them." and I thought to him "thank you, I usually don't like this islands because my past." and he say "alright, let's we go back." and they take off and Moontail say "mommy, when daddy will come?" and I say "I don't know, let's we go to find a cave." and we started to walking, when we finally found the caves Moontail say "mommy, why daddy isn't coming?" and I say "I don't know, he will come when he can." 'I cant tell on her than he was killed and now she don't have a dad.' and I say "let's go in this cave." and I pointed at it, when we go inside, I lay on the ground and I say "go and play with the other kids." and she say "alright." and she leaved the cave, I closed my eyes and I started to crying, after around half hour Moontail come in the cave and she say "mommy! mommy! few kids said than my dad leaved us because he hate us and they also said than I'm dumb." 'I'm terrible mother, I knew than this will happen.' I hug her and I say "we cant do nothing, they will stop if I go and do something it will become worse." and she say "b-but mommy, at least tell on them to stop." and I say "fine..." and we take off, when we arrived I say "so who said on her than her dad hate us and said than she is dumb?" and Moontail say "they all." 'this is not good, at least she have me.' and I say "well, if someone from you tell this on her I will tell on his parents, right?" and they say "alright." and I thought to her "have fun and if they do it again tell me." and she say "no, I want to be with you!" I hug her and I say "alright." and we returned in the cave.

While I was sleeping I hear someone to entering in the cave and I say "go away, leave us alone." when I noticed who is he I said "ohh, sorry..." and he say "its alright, can I ask you few questions?" and I say "uhh, alright." and we go outside, and he say "hey, look, I wanted to tell you than if you need any help I will be here, I'm feeling bad about you and her so if you need help with something I will help you." I looked at the ground and I say "thanks but I wont need any help, I hate this places and I don't want much just a cave and food is enough." and he say "alright bit if you need help just come I will help you, anyways, can you tell me more about you?" and I say "I know with what target you are doing this!" and he say "no its not this I already have mate, I just want to know something about you." and I say:

"ohh sorry, my parents was killed in front me, I was forced to run from island to island, after few months I found island but there had few other Night Furies, I told them what happened to me but they laughed in my face and the other kids was bullying on me every time when they saw me and they was stealing my food, I needed to fight for everything what I have like a food and cave, I grow without a friends, the other kids was using the fact than I don't have parents to laugh on me, I was crying everyone day but they didn't even noticed it, after few years I ran from this island, and I started to looking for new home, I found one after a week but the other dragons on my age become the same when they understand than I don't have parents but this time was worse, they attacked me one day and they broke my left wing, they too was stealing my food everyday and sometimes I haven't ate with days, after few years they stopped and I tried to found someone who to want to be with me but my best friend stole him from me and this hurt me so much and I ran away, after a while I meeted the dragon who killed my family and he closely killed me, I wanted to kill myself and to end everything but then he come and he healed me, he asked me to I stay with him without he even know my name he showed me lots of things and then he become the sun in my life, he make everything better, he changed my life and I never wont forget him." and I started to crying, he hug me and he say "I'm sorry about you." and he take off, and I returned back in the cave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: 20**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up I wake up Moontail and I "good morning honey, do you want to we go and get break fast?" and she say "is daddy here?" and I say "no." and she say "oh alright." and we take off, we go in the middle of the island and I saw than there are some building 'ugh, I have no idea from where to we get food.' and I say "let's go there where have more dragons." and we go to them, after few minutes the alpha come and he say "what are you doing here?" and I say "waiting for food, why?" he smiled and he say "alright but you wont bet anything from here, well you will get only tasks except food, food is getting from the rivers, let me show you." and I say "ugh, thank you, nut I will found them." and he say "I just want to come with you." and I say "no." I grab Moontail with my legs and I take off, when I finally found the rivers I landed in one of them and I started to catching fishes, while I was catching them Moontail say "mommy, can I try?" and I say "yeah." she too come in the river and she say "so what now?" and I say "when the fish jump out from the water catch it and eat." she catch one fish and she thought to me "mommy, mommy, I catch my first fish!" I smiled and I say "cool, now eat it." she ate the fish and she say "mommy, where is daddy?" and I say "I has no idea, I hope than he will come soon." 'I don't like to lie her about something like this but she is too much young to know than her father is dead.' and the alpha come at us and he say "hey, how are you?" and I say "fine, why you come?" and he thought to me "I just wanted to tell you than I lied you yesterday, I don't have mate or a kids." and I thought to him "and what I can to do?" and he thought to me "nothing I just wanted to you know, I wont try to pick you up or something else I just want to we be friends, I know than you are experiencing something really bad, and don't forget than if you need something just come at me, right?" and I thought to him "I don't need help, its not happening to me for first time, the first time I was totally alone!" and he say "calm down! I'm just trying to help you!" and he take off and Moontail say "why he forever comes to us?" and I say "I don't know, do you want to we go in our cave?" and she say "yes." I shook my head and we take off.

When we arrived I say "so, do you want to we play together?" and she say "yeah mommy." after a while she tired and she say "mommy, can I go to the other kids?" and I say "alright but you know, if someone is messing with you just tell me." she shook her head and she take off 'well, only a idiot will mess with that little kid...' and I returned back at the cave and I lay on the ground and I started to thinking about Toothless, after a hour the alpha come and he say "hey, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, why you always comes to us?" and he say "you know, I'm trying to help you." and I say "I haven't asked you for help, its enough than you let me to live here." he rolled me and he stepped on my neck and he say "hey whore, I like you and I want to fuck you so much, but I'm trying to be friendly and nice with you, you can go and ask what I was doing with the old one, so don't forget than I can come and rape you in front your kid!" and I say "that's why I hate this places, but I was forced to come here, you want to rape me? alright, just try and you are dead!" he started to pressing my neck and he say "you can't even touch me, don't think you think than you are not in position to arguing?" I kicked him out from me and I say "I wanted shelter not problems!" and he say "we will see!" and he take off, after a hour he returned and I yell "go away!" and he say "ugh, I'm so sorry for early, I don't really think this what I said, well, yes I like you but I want to we be just a friends, so do you want to we be friends?" and I say "are you kidding me? you comes at me and calls me a whore, than you want to fuck me and than you want to rape me, and you was stepped on my neck 'I don't need enemies with friends like you' have you heard this?" and he say "so you don't want to we be friends?" and I say "umm, probably I don't know, ask me later because I'm still angry on you." and he say "alright." and he take off.

After a thirty minutes I leaved the cave 'ugh I need to see and the rest from the island.' when I checked out all buildings and the rest from the island I returned back in my cave and I lay on the ground 'I'm so lonely without Toothless, I feel like a big part from me is missing and I cant live without him, and how I will tell on her than her dad was killed... I need to found a way to I tell on her but if I do it now it will be big mistake because she will thought than I leaved him to die, well, ugh, probably that's how it looks but I didn't want to leave him, he pleased me to leave.' I become confused 'the other problem is this dumb alpha, I don't want him near me but he is really aggressive when he is angry, he called me whore and he stepped on my neck, actually... actually I can use him but if he understand he probably will hurt me or Moontail so better to say 'yes' and to see what will happen.' after few minutes Moontail returned and she say "mommy, I'm what's this white thing what's falling from the sky?" and I say "its snow, after few days the sea will freeze and we will can to play in it." and she say "snow, but that's how your name start..." and I say "only of you think about the meaning of my name, my name is Snowfire so it contains snow and fire." and she say "cool, so what is my name in pieces?" and I say "its moon and light but its also and moon light if you make small pause between the words." and she say "cool, this thing is so cold my nose and wings are freezing." I make small fire next to me and I hug her and she say "mommy, you are so hot." and I say "daughter, you are so cold." and she smiled, I started to lighting and I hug her stronger.

 **sorry me for not breaking the paragraphs much, see ya in the next chapter. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: 21**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up I noticed than Moontail isn't in the cave I looked around and I saw than next to me someone was dropped some fishes 'probably Moontail leaved them here.' I eat them and I leaved the cave 'well I cant stay all day in this cave.' Moontail landed on me and she say "mommy, this snow is so cold." and I say "because its frozen water, I mean than its frozen rain." 'I cant explain it better, and the snow is something like this.' and she say "mommy, can I go to play with the others?" and I say "ugh, you are way younger than them and don't forget than you are on four months while they are on year or two." and she say "alright, so what we will do?" and I say "well, I think to do something but let's we go back in the cave." and we returned in the cave, I lay on the ground and I make a fire next to us, I hug her and I say "I love you." and she say "I love you too mommy, but where is daddy? he is missing me so much." and I say "I don't know, he is missing and on me." and the alpha come in and he say "hey, how are you two?" and I say "we are fine." and he say "I was busy yesterday, so are we friends or no?" and I say "y-yes." and he say "cool, so friends, can I stay here?" and I say "probably..." and he say "I can see than you don't like to I be near you..." and I say "yeah at all after yesterday." and he thought to me "I'm so sorry, I used something what I didn't need to use..." and I thought to him "like what?" and he thought to me "just forget, anyways, I say it again, I didn't really think this what I said about you and I'm so sorry about this what I did." and I thought to him "alright, but please you don't do it again I don't want problems." and he thought "I wont, I felt really bad when you tell me your past, I mean than your life is full with pain and I understand if he is missing you too much, I like you and I cant hide it but I only want to we be friends." he go behind me and he thought to me "can I touch you?" and I thought to him "ugh, alright..." he touched my back with his wing and he thought to me "your skin is so soft." and I thought to him "umm, thanks.".

 **[Alpha's POV]**

I stand up, I go to her ears and I whispered to her "hey, do you want to we do something later?" and she say "umm, probably." and I say "alright." and I leaved the cave 'she is so nice, I want her but her mate died before few days and I cant do this...' I go to my cave and I lay on the ground, my friends come in and Firestone say "hey, again because her?" and I say "yes..." and he say "just leave her, do you really want her? she already have a kid, you will take care about someone's else kid?" and I say "no but its not about the kid... its because I like her..." and he Darkscale say "its because you are feeling bad for her and you don't want to she be alone, just look at her face, she have ugly scar, just leave her." 'and these are used to be my friends, I really wonder why I'm still a friend with them.' and I say "umm yeah, guys... I like her and I don't really care than I'm not her first and than she have a kid..." Firestone break me and he say "where gone our friend who always was bulling on the others like her? and from when you care about the ugly dragons? anyways, we see than you are feeling bad about her so we will done your job." and they take off 'sometimes I really hate the way how they react when I like any girl who they don't like...'.

After around a hour she come and I noticed than she was wounded and she say "you are idiot, I hate you, I don't want to be "friend" with you anymore, and I'm leaving this island." I stand up, I go next to her and I say "no wait, why? what happened?" and she say "don't play like you don't know!" and I say "I don't play, I don't know, tell me." and she say "you send your friends to attack me and they said than you wanted to tell me than you hate me and than everything will get worse if we don't leave..." I break her and I say "its not me, they just don't like you and they don't want to have something between us, even a friendship, please you stay..." and she say "give me at least one reason to stay!" and I say "I cant give you any reason to stay, its your own choice." and she say "bad, really bad answer, but I will give a reason to myself to stay, I will stay only because I'm alone and I cant take protect her alone, I will stay and because Moontail likes this place and she has a friends, but if this repeat I will leave this island!" and I say "does Moontail was here when this happened?" and she say "no, she just leaved when this happened." and I say "ohh good." and she say "so why your friends attacked me?" and I say "well... usually they like to have fun on the females like you, I mean, they like to have fun on these who's males has died or leaved them, on theses who look bad, these who have scars and ect... I just can count down them all day, they only likes these who look good, has no kids and they will be the first ones who will f... them" and she say "but... but you aren't like them." and I say "I'm not but before I was, anyways, we know each other from kids and when we grow up we started to messing, at the beginning it was cool but next this I started to feeling bad about them, with the time I started to feeling lonely..." she break me and she say "so you are in bad company?" and I say "yeah sort of, usually when they was finding this type girls they was lying them than they want to be with them but all they wanted and doing was to sleep with them just for one night and to mess their lives..." and she say "wait here." and she take off.

She returned with her kid and she say to her kid "stay here and don't do nothing bad." her kid lay on the ground and started to sleep, he come to me and she say "continue." and I say "so when they done with them, they just leaves her alone with a kid, I did it once, she seemed a cool girl but I messed her life..." and she say "umm, look... I don't find this for right and I don't need someone who is capable to do this." and I say "no, I was forced, I'm not like them, they are my only friends and I need to do this, I'm different, I'm ready do to everything just to you be my friend." and she say "ohh, well, so you want to say than you are different but your friends forces you to do it?" and I say "yes, when I called you whore and I stepped on your neck it was just because they forced me..." my friends come in the cave and Darkscale say "grrr, again you? are you really that dumb?" she grab her kid, she hide her kid under her and she come next to me and I say "guys leave her alone..." and Firestone say "shut up, just look at her ugly face and body, she is playing you any her tricks." and I say "no, she is pretty and I'm actually tired of this to be rude with the females like her." and they say "what? dude, better stay away from her, somehow she set you against your best friends..." I break them and I say "no its not her, I just didn't want to you two make her life even worse, I never enjoined in this what we was doing, I'm tired to watch how you two are making their lives even harder." and Firestone say "dude, we are best friends, we grow up together, do you really will leave us because her? you don't even know her name but you are trying to help on her, don't you think how much poor and funny you in front her?" and I say "you are right about this... but I never like this what we was doing with them so I just wanted to help on her but no you two needed to broke everything." they laughed and Darkscale say "you are funny, why you protect her? let's we just finish with her." 'these two idiots... I need to make her to leave or it will get worse for her.' I looked at her and I thought to her "you wont be safe here, better found another island, I wish you luck..." and she thought to me "don't worry, I can deal with them..." and I thought to her "alright... can you go to your cave? I will come later, okay?" she shook her head, she grab her kid and she take off, and I say "what do you mean to we finish with her? finish with someone else, all her past is full with pain I wont let you two to ruin something!" and they attacked me, they beat me and they say "you was total waste of a time, we will cause on her bigger pain than everything in her past." and they take off 'I need to help on her... but I cant right now...'

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After few minutes his friends come and they say "hey you! we will teach you with who you need to mess and with who not." I hide Moontail under me and I say "leave us!" they shot me, one of them rolled me and the other grab Moontail and leaved 'I'm terrible mother! I need to save her!' I started to lighting and I say "let me go or automatically count yourself for dead!" and he say "than you are lighting don't scares me!" 'killing him will be so pointless, I have idea how to use him.' and I thought to him "I control you now." and he fall under my control and I say "well, you had a luck, don't you?" and I thought to him "go to him!" and he take off and I followed him, when we finally founded him we was hitting her I become really angry and I thought to him "I control you now." and he thought back "hehehe, no you don't!" this scared me a bit, he started to lighting in red and he say "better leave me alone!" 'hmm, I need to kill him right now!' I started to making a fireball and I close my mouth after few moments it started to hurts and I shot it, it go though him and chop few trees and exploded and I thought to the other guy "you are free, once you mess with me or my kid... just remind what happened with him!" I stopped to lighting and he go away, I hug her, I grab her with my legs and I take off, When I returned back at the cave and I post her on comfortable place and she say "mommy, why daddy isn't still here?" and I say "I don't know, I too want him..." and I say "do you want something, how are you feeling?" and she say "no, at all nothing hurts me." and I say "are you sure?" and she say "yeah." I kissed her forehead and I say "alright."

He wake me up and he say "how are you? is she alright?" this make me little angry and I yell "alright? how you dare to come at me after this?" and he say "alright..." I calm down, I grab his tail with my teeth and I started to pulling him to the beach, when we finally went I was tired and I drank some later from the sea, he say "well, what's your name?" and I say "Starlight, what's your?" and he say "Nightshade, cool name." and I say "yeah, your too." 'I know than its bad to if you lie about your name but he and his friends tried to kill me.' and he say "umm, so what do you want to we do?" and I say "I personally want to sleep but if you give any idea before I fall asleep wont be bad." and he say "umm, do you want or we talk?" and I say "sure." and he say "umm, we don't have much to talk about, I mean, we are different and we don't have much to talk about..." I smiled 'this guy is really weird.' I lay on the ground and he say "is it that bad?" and I say "didn't you practiced something?" and he say "yes I did but... but I can't talk with you normally right now, I mean, after all I feel weird..." and he say "so Starlight, do you want to we fly together?" and I say "sure." and we take off.

We land on one island, I lay on the sand, he lay next to me and he say "sorry if its dumb question, where you was living with him?" and I say "its not something what you need to know, its far, around a day and half or two." and he say "at the way at what you land on my island... is it the first island in first line or?" and I say "umm, yes, why are you asking me this?" and he say "no reason, so do you want to we do something?" and I say "sure, do you want to swim?" and he say "alright." and we dive in the sea, after around hour I started to feeling really sleepy, I get out from the sea and I go on the beach, he followed me and he say "why you leave?" and I say "I'm so sleepy." and he say "ohh, well, let's we go back then." and we take off, when we returned he say "good night." and I say "yeah, and to you." and I returned back at the cave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter: 22**

 **[Nightshade POV]**

I leaved her and I go on the place where she come for first time 'so, she come at this direction, so, she said a day and half or two but this is with a normal flight speed and with my flight speed it will be around ten or eleven hours.' I started to lighting in red and I take off.

After around eleven hours I saw one big island 'that must be it.' I landed on it and I say "this island is really big, its almost two times bigger than my island." I go deeper in the forest and I saw three lakes what are connected to three rivers 'this island is so beautiful and full with food, so, I need to check the rest from the island.' after around half hour I saw the caves from far and I take off, I landed and I saw one body to lying on the ground, I go to him and I say "are you alright?" but he didn't respond, I looked at the ground and I noticed than the blood near him is old 'is it him? her mate, he don't seems to have something more than me.' I hit my head in the ground and I say "what am I thinking about." and I say "he gave his life for her, this is what you need to do, I only was doing their life even worse... I think than I saw enough for today... and the rest from my life." I go closer to his neck 'I just want to check, I know than he is dead from around five or six days but its never bad to check, from try, head don't hurts.' I make one small wound with my teeth and it make a one small drop of blood 'if I he move... well, he didn't died but I will for sure.' and I take off.

When I returned it was early at the night 'I haven't eat all day...' and I go to the river and I started to eat fishes, when I done I go to her and I say "hey... what are you two doing?" and she say "where you was all day?" and I say "I was busy, anyways, do you want again?" and she say "again what?" and I say "you know... I will wait you." and I take off, I land on the beach and I started to wait her, after two hours she come and she say "you really was waiting me..." and I say "yeah, every minute from the last two hours was wasted here..." and she say "so what we will do?" and I say "let's we talk about something?" and she say "sure, I know one really cool game, I will ask you something and you need to tell me the truth, next this you me, you get it?" and I say "yeah." and she say "where you was all day?" and I say "what if I don't answer?" and she say "you will do a challenge." and I say "give it..." and she say "go to the river and bring me few fishes." I go to the river, I catch few fishes and I returned back to her, she eat the fishes and I say "what do you do usually when you are alone?" and she say "lying on the ground and being sad..." and she say "do you have a backward thoughts for this to we be friends, I mean do you want something more?" and I say "no, I never wont do this to you or someone else anymore, its terrible..." and I say "why you ask me this, please answer me honestly." and she say "no reason." 'she lied me but what I can to do? this idiots ruined every my chance to I have a family...' and she say "do you want to have someone next to you or a family, sorry me if its too weird, I don't care how you will answer on it, I wont challenge you." I look at the ground and I say "yeah, who don't want to have family or someone next to him? well, I had much chances but these idiots..." and she say "so if you didn't want me, why you protected me?" and I say "let's we stop with this..." I stand up and I say "I have to go." and she say "no wait, I have to tell you something!" and I say "I cant so just keep it for someone else." and she say "my name is not Starlight, its Snowfire, I don't know why I lied you." and I say "this hurts..." and I take off.

I go to my cave and I lay on the ground 'who normal will lie about his name, well... if she have lied me about her name, who know about what else she has lied me' after few minutes she come and she say "hey... don't be angry to me, please you." and I say "go away, after everything... I glad than I at least know your name, but no you needed to lie me." and she say "yeah I know, sorry me." and I say "well..." and she say "so are you still angry to me or no?" and I say "yes." and she say "are we friends?" and I say "yes." and she say "cool, so my friend do you want to we do something?" and I say "probably..." and she say "cool, do you want to we fly?" and I say "sure." and we take off.

We landed on one island far away from my island, and I say "so what we will do here?" she lay on the grass and she say "well, we booth have experienced pain, so if you want to we don't stay only at friends." and I say "no, to we be friends will be enough for me." and she say "because Moontail or my scar or the two?" and I say "no, its not because it, its because I wont be good for you, let's we change the topic?" and she say "alright, so... umm, what do you want to we talk about?" and I say "is he missing you?" and she say "yeah so much." and I say "I was on your old island..." she break me and she say "I told you to don't go there! also how you go there that fast?" and I say "there is way to you fly faster and to shot stronger fireballs, if you want I can show you." and she say "yeah I know, but I told you to don't go there!" and I say "why, I mean, I understand you but why not?" and she say "because I don't like to go on places where I have losed special to me dragons..." and I say "ohh, well alright." and she say "so you saw him?" and I say "yeah, its ugly view." and she say "anyways, just can you just don't check it, right?" and I say "yeah, well, its getting darker and if you want we can go back." and she say "let's stay longer." and she lay on the ground, I lay next to her and she say "are you shy to talk to me?" and I say "a bit, why?" and she say "I don't bite... much." I smiled and I say "but you still bite." slowly become colder and she say "ugh, there is so cold." I looked at her and she say "so how we will warm up?" she come closer to me, I make small fire she rolled her eyes and she throw some show over the fire with her tail and she say "any other ideas?" and I say "yeah only one." I hug her with my wings and she say "you are so hot." she hug me and she kissed me, I pushed her away and she say "you are so boring." and she fall asleep, I wake up her and she say "why you waked me up?" and I say "because we need to go back." and she say "I cant, bring me back." I grab her with my legs and I take off, when we returned I dropped her on the ground and she say "I'm so sleepy." she yawn and she say "good night." and she returned back in her cave, I returned in my cave and I fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter: 23**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I wake up and my head started to hurts me 'I don't remember almost nothing from the last night, I hope than I haven't done nothing wrong.' I looked at Moontail 'at all what I'm doing I'm spending too much with this guy instead I spend it with her, I'm so bad mother...' I wake up her and I say "good morning honey, let's go to catch some fishes." and we take off, when we finished I say "do you want to we move?" and she say "to we move where?" and I say "different island where it will be just me and you, do you want?" and she say "did dad will be there?" and I say "I don't know honey, let's we hope so." and she say "let's we go." I grab her with my legs and I take off.

After a day we founded one really cool island and I say "do you want to we live here?" and she say "yeah, is daddy here?" and I say "I don't know, but I prefer to we don't move anymore to he can found us." and she say "let's we check!" when we checked it all she say "he is not here, he is missing me..." and I say "yeah I know, he is missing and on me..." I hug her and I say "here is so cold go in the cave, I will catch some fishes and I will come." and she say "alright mommy." and she take off, I go to the lake and I started it catching fishes, when I done I grab the fishes and I take off, I go in the cave and I dropped them and we started to eat, when we finished I say "hey honey, do you want to we doing something?" and she say "yeah mommy, do you want to we visit our old island where we leaved daddy? he probably is waiting for us." and I say "no we cant honey, what if he come here when we are not here?" and she say "I will go to check." I smiled and I say "you are so young, someone can hurt you." and she say "so then you go." and I say "I cant leave you alone at this cold here." and she say "I will make a fire." and I say "okay but you are still too young to be alone." and she say "ugh mommy, do you want to we found daddy or not?" and I say "of course than I want him back but we cant do it, he told us to we wait him so we will." and she say "mommy, please you so much." and I say "we cant honey... let's we just change the topic." in front the cave landed one male siluete and I say "wait here." and I go to check, when I get out I noticed than this was a female, I say "hello, how and how you are?" and she say "umm, what do you care?" and I say "I just asked you." and she say "grr, shut up and leave me alone." and I say "you alone come at me." and she say "yeah... I just wont let you to know my name and what do you care what's my name, you are older than me, just leave me alone, I'm not in really good mood, I will go to find another cave." and she take off 'she is really weird, well, I'm not the one to do this, the most bullied girl to be calling on the others weird...' I returned back inside and Moontail say "who was?" and I say "I don't know, any girl." and she say "does she know where is daddy?" and I say "there is no way to she know." and she say "mommy, he really miss me, I really want him back." 'she is still too young to know such a thing.' I hug her and I say "he will found us and we again will be happy." and she say "why, are you sad mommy?" and I say "no." she yawn and she say "I'm so sleepy." and she fall asleep, I hug her stronger and I make small fire in front us and I started to wait her to wake up, after few minutes I too fall asleep.

When I wake up I noticed than she is in the cave 'what she do here!' I shot her with one fireball and I thought to her "why are you there?" and she say "uhg, sorry I thought that I will wake up earlier than you." and I thought to her "why you came!" and she say "I-I didn't want to be alone and I was bored so I came." and I thought to her "you cant just came here, I don't even know you, you know than I can hurt you if I want, you cant just come here when we sleep." and she say "d-don't hurt me please, I wont come, I was freezing in my cave so I came here to warm up but when I entered I noticed than you two sleep and I thought that this wont be problem." and I thought to her "the next time just make fire, right?" and she say "there is something what I have to tell you." and I thought to her "what is it?" and she say "look, I don't know you, I don't trust you and I don't want to you feeling bad or sorry me." 'ugh, I know what's next.' and I thought to her "its alright I know how you are feeling." and she say "no you don't know nothing, you didn't even let me to say what is it, stop repeating the same!" and she take off, I gently moved Moontail, from my wing and I stand up and I started to looking for her, when I finally founded her, I go to her and I say "why are you in this cold cave?" and she say "leave me alone!" and I say "I know how you are feeling... I have experienced big pain too." she look at me and she say "no you don't, just stop lie." and I say "yes I did, I'm not proud with it, if you tell me your story I will tell you mine." and she say "I never had parents, I'm abandoned child, unwanted child, one other family adopt me for month or two I don't remember really good, nobody want me as a kid, as a friend, that's it I'm alone all life, I cant even protect myself, I cant shot, that's and why I came at your cave, just to warm up..." and I say:

"my parents was killed in front me when I was kid, I saw them dying in front me, I was forced to run from island to island, after few months I found island but there had few other Night Furies, I told them what happened to me but they laughed in my face and the other kids was bullying on me every time when they saw me and they was stealing my food, I needed to fight for everything what I have like a food and cave, I grow without a friends, the other kids was using the fact than I don't have parents to laugh on me, I was crying everyone day but they didn't even noticed it, after few years I ran from this island, and I started to looking for new home, I found one after a week but the other dragons on my age become the same when they understand than I don't have parents but this time was worse, they attacked me one day and they broke my left wing, they too was stealing my food everyday and sometimes I haven't ate with days, after few years they stopped and I tried to found someone who to want to be with me but my best friend stole him from me and this hurt me so much because I was trusting on her, anyways when I become on nineteen the dragon who killed my parents somehow found me and he attacked me, he leave me half way dead, after around day and half one guy founded me and helped me to heal, we started to liking each others and this move to love, we lived long time together and at one moment we moved to another island where we make our kid, as first I didn't want because I was really scared, we make it anyways, after around year he was killed, he gave his life for us, I'm trying to protect her so much, she don't even know than her father is dead she thinks than we left him and he is looking for us..."

She break me and she say "I'm so sorry for you." and I say "its alright." and she say "c-can I live with you?" and I say "ugh, you are not child anymore, you are young adult and you must learn how to live alone and to be looking for someone who will love you." and she say "its pointless for me, I cant have kids..." and I say "from where do you know?" and she say "look, I don't know you and I don't want to you know everything about me, you are nice but its personal, I don't even know your name." and I say "I don't know your too but if you want any support or help just come, right?" and she say "yeah, what's your name?" and I say "Snowfire, your?" and she say "Starlight, so Snow, are we friends?" and I say "umm, yeah." she hug me and she say "I needed to share it with someone but I too have no friends, I just don't know how I told you this." and I say "just moment of weakness, anyways, umm, do you want to we spend some time?" and she say "yeah, you are the first good dragon who I see from really long time." and I say "I havent seen nobody with bad past from really long time, so from where you know than you cant have kids?" and she say "I-I... I-I... I have done much things with what I'm not really proud, can you tell me first something about you." and I say "umm, I haven't done nothing bad, I haven't take drugs or drinked, I have killed few dragons but not random ones." and she say "what's the feeling?" I looked at her so surprised and I say "this have few more meanings and I will try to ignore the bad ones, I don't mind it much." and she say "ohh, okay, lets go to the beach if you want." and I say "okay."

When we arrived she say "I have taken drugs, and drinked, I just was feeling really alone and this was filling me inside but it was killing me later." and I say "you are so opened to share such a things with unknowns." and she say "its killing me from inside, I just needed to share it, to know what the others thinks about me..." and I say "well, I'm the wrong one, but I know what you are experiencing right now, I hope than you will find someone to help you and save you from this nightmare, also how much years old are you?" and she say "sixteen." and I say "aww, you are not that young that I thought you are, I thought that you are fourteen or thirteen, you are young looking." and she say "you are really nice with me." and she say "well, I have experienced really the same thing." and she say "your seems more bad, I haven't been that much bullied I just cant imagine what would I do if I was on your place." and I say "don't mind it that much." and she say "have you ever wanted to kill yourself?" I looked to the ground and I say "yeah, I have tried few times but its not easy to do it, look, I'm so sleepy and I just don't want to think about my past that much, are you coming or?" and she say "sorry, nah, just go." and I say "okay, good night." I opened my wings and she say "before you go, have you ever killed someone?" and I say "probably ten or eleven I don't count them, why?" and she say "I just was wondering, good night." and I take off.

 **[Starlight POV]**

I lay on the ground 'she is really good, I thought that she will hurt me something else but she didn't hurt me, well anyways I must keep in mind that if I do something wrong she will hurt me no matter how friendly is she to me, I cant do nothing to protect myself, she have been killing before and I cant even shot but she can protect me... she seems to be really good but does she really care about me, why I mind it, for me its not something new, I really want to find someone as her ex, someone who wont use me just for... ugh, why I'm thinking about this...' I yawn 'I'm sleepy, I will mind this tomorrow.' I stand up and I take off, I landed in front their cave, I entered and I noticed that they all asleep and than she again has hugged her child 'she seems to be good but I'm not really sure if I need to stay here.' I leaved their cave and I go to my cave, I entered in it, I lay on the ground and stand up instantly 'this cave is really cold, on the morning I will be like tree.' I lay again and after really long hour I finally fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter: 24**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I wake up and I noticed that Starlight isn't in the cave 'why she didn't came here.' I wake up Moontail and I say "good morning, are you hungry?" and she say "good morning mommy, yeah, I'm hungry." and I say "alright, wait here." I stand up, I leave from the cave and I take off, when I landed I go to the river and I started to catching fishes, when I feed up I caught few fishes for Moontail and I take off, when I returned I dropped the fishes, she come and started to eating them, when she done she say "mommy, can I go to my friends?" and I say "umm yes, go." she smiled and she take off.

 **[Starlight POV]**

I wake up 'argh, everything hurts me.' I stand up and I sneezed 'just perfect I'm sick now...' I slowly started to walking to the rivers, while I was walking Snowfire come and she say "good morning." and I say "g-good morning." I sneeze again and I say "sorry, I'm sick..." and she say "from what?" and I say "probably cold, everything hurts me." she facepalm herself and she say "you are not sick, just you are frozen, go and to any exercises I will catch you food." and I say "thanks." and she take off, when she returned she dropped the fishes on the ground and she say "how are you now?" I ate them and I say "getter, from where you knew?" and she say "your skin was dark gray, hmm, are you afraid from me? tell me honestly." and I say "umm, y-yeah, look, you have been killing before and I cant even shot you back, I'm trying to not making you angry..." she smiled and she say "look, I don't kill for my fun, I respect my life and everyone's else life, you need to do something really seriously to I kill you, like putting my life or my daughter's life in danger, I will only when there is no other choice, right?" and I say "yeah, do you want to we spend some time together?" and she say "umm, alright..." and I say "when we come back... can you teach me how to shot and protect myself?" and she say "I more prefer to killing with fireballs because I too suck at the hand to hand fights." and I say "ohh, well, I have two friends, if you want come." and she say "well, okay..." and I say "you don't seems to be really sure about this." and she say "I'm but just thinking than you are drinking and drugs addicted makes me to worry a bit but I will come with you." and we take off.

after around five hours we landed at my friends island and she say "you fly so fast for your age." and I say "umm, yeah... wait here." I go to my friends cave and I say "girls, do you want to we go drink something?" and I noticed that they again has used the drugs and I yell "ugh, we promised each others to we stop!" they come closer to me and Moonlight say "so where we will be drinking?" and I say "you know." Snowfire came and they say "who is she?" and I thought to Snowfire "if they ask you something just lie." and she thought to me "no, I just will be defensive." and Moonlight and Moontail go to Snowfire and Moonlight say "hey, what's our name?" and she say "Snowfire." and Moonlight say "do you drink?" and she say "no!" and Moonlight say "drugs?" and she say "no, I have kid, I cant even think to do this." and Moontail say "then how do you have fun? lying all the day in a cave and don't have fun, and much years old are you, twenty one twenty one and you already have kid, what a slut." and she become little angry and she say "well, I'm on twenty and one, I prefer to do this instead killing myself with drugs, also I'm not a slut, cant I have kid?" and I say "enough girls, lets we go to raid the humans and to we finish have fun." and they say "alright." and we take off.

When we returned with the barrels Snowfire say "who want mine, I have to go." and Moonlight say "no, you will drink it." and Snowfire say "no." and Moonlight say "yes you will." 'this wont end good...' and Snowfire say "no, make me." and Moontail too joined and she say "we will hurt you or your child, you chose." and Snowfire say "you two cant even touch me." and they say "its two versus one, are you sure than we cant touch you?" and Snowfire say "look kids, you two thinks that when you two drink and take drugs makes you look cool? well, its wrong you two are just killing your selfs." Moonlight shot her and Snowfire say "girls... you two don't stand chance against me." I go next to Snowfire and I say "please stop." and she say "look, I don't want to hurt your friends no mater that they are killing their selfs alone, so I just will go because this wont end really good for them." they shot her and she say "shot me one more time and you two will be looking for your heads also and you Star!" and I say "b-but why and me!" and she say "you know are you already gave me two reasons." 'fighting on her side probably will help me to save myself but it also can lower my chances to survive so I just left to fight on my friends side because its three versus one.' and I say "we are three versus one and also I know where is your child, it will be shame if something happen to it." and she say "touch her, just touch her and I promise you than your death will be the most slowly and painful!" and I say "well you will be dead so we will can to do whatever we want with her." and Moontail thought to me "once we got her down you will go to get the sword and we will stable her, it will kill her slowly." we attacked her, she started to lighting and Moonlight attacked Moontail and they killed Moontail and Snowfire say "hmm, I expected more from you." and I say "what you did to her!" and she say "hmm, I don't know, well its your turn." and I say "no, I haven't done nothing to you." and she say "are you sure?" and I say "s-sorry, have mercy to me please you." and she say "mercy, what interesting word." and I say "don't hurt me please you." she come closer with Moonlight and she say "I hope you know that there is no way to I let you go." and I say "you said that you will kill and me, what you expect to I do?" and she say "join on my side?" and I say "sorry, I would do anything what you say." and she say "don't mess with me never again." and she take off, Moonlight fall on the ground and she say "what happened?" and I say "go away, you betrayed us and killed Moontail." and she say "ugh, she thought something to me and I lose control over my body..." and I say "she mind controlled you?" and she say "yeah, I think so, lets we take our revenge." and I say "no, she will kill us." and she say "no, we will go on her island though night and we will steal her child, are you in?" and I say "a-alright." and she say "alright, where is her island?" and I say "its not really far."

When it get dark we landed on her island and she say "good, now we need just to wait in the shadows." after a hour she say "does they go to sleep early?" and I say "yeah, probably they must me asleep now." she shook her head and she thought to me "does she have mate?" and I thought to her "no, he is dead so she is alone." she smiled and she thought to me "alright, let's we go." we jumped from the trees and we started to walking to her cave, when we entered she thought to me "where is the kid?" and I thought to her "in her wings." and she thought to me "alright..." we slowly and gently opened her wings and we grab the kid and we take off, we landed on one from the nearly islands and I say "what now?" and she say "nothing, we will separate them." and I say "its not cool." she kicked the kid away and she say "then what?" and I say "I lets just kill it." and she say "no, lets just separate them." and I say "fine..." 'ugh, I thought that we just will kill it, ugh, I will return it back to her somehow...' and we take off, we founded one island, we landed on it and she broke her wing and we take off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter: 25**

 **[Starlight POV]**

 **Afternoon.**

Snowfire came at our island and she yell "where is my child!" and Moonlight say "we don't know, probably she realized how much annoying you are and she left you." Showfire shot her and she fall dead and she say "wrong answer, do you have to tell me something?" and I say "go kill me, I wont tell you where is your child!" and she say "we could be friends don't you think so?" and I say "I hate you, go die alone!" and she say " where is my child!" and I say "you will kill me anyways so where is the point to I do it?" and she say "you experienced the same thing, why you do it to others?" and I say "I don't care." and she say "alright... I promise you that I wont kill you, is she alright?" and I say "no but she is alive." and she say "what you two did to her!" and I say "look, I wanted to we kill her and she wanted to we separate you two." and she yell "where is my child!" and I say "I don't believe you that you wont hurt me." and she say "why you do it?" and I say "yesterday I didn't did nothing to you and you said that you will kill and me, I didn't did nothing to you, all I wanted was to meet you with my friends, from where I could know that this will happen?" and she say "sorry, where is my child?" and I say "this wasn't my idea, can we stay friends?" she shot and the fireball passed on centimeter from my head and she say "the next one will be in your head!" and I say "fine..." and we take off, we landed on the island and she say "you wait here!" and she go, after few minutes she returned and she say "you are coming!" and we take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When we landed I say "honey, go in the cave." and she say "alright mommy!" and she go, I look at Starlight and I say "so what to I do with you? I want to kill you at the most brutal way what I can do or fight you and leave you somewhere nearly dead but the problem is that if you survive you will heal and come back, its your choice. and she say "umm, look, this wasn't my idea, I haven't touched her, she kidnapped her, she kicked her, she broke her wing I just was watching, I haven't done nothing please trust me." and I say "why, you gave me four reasons to kill you, you put my life in danger, you put my daughter's life in danger, you attacked me, you lied to me." and she say "I haven't lied you with nothing!" and I say "don't argue with me!" and she say "I would do anything what you say no matter what is it." I started to lighting and I lightly shot her and she say "this hurts!" and I shot her stronger and she fall on the ground, I stepped on her neck and I say "look, I don't want to hurt you, you seems to be good, yesterday I said it just to don't looks like I want only them, just stop doing things for what you will sorry, right?" and she shook her head and I say "I want to we be friends but you don't give me any other choices, if this happen again I will make sure that you are dead, right?" she shook her head and I moved my leg from her neck, she stand up and hug me and I say "are we friends?" and she say "yeah..." and I say "what type of dragon are you?" and she say "same as you." and I say "no, you are not shoting dragon." and she say "yeah funny, I died from laugh." and I say "do you want to know how to shot?" and she say "yeah." I teach her and she say "thank you so much." and I say "well, stay if you want, I have to go to take care about my daughter because you to broke her wing." and I take off.

I entered in the cave and Starlight came and she say "do you need help?" and I say "no." and she say "thank you so much." and I say "its alright, don't mind it that much." and she say "so I still can sleep here?" and I say "yes." I hug Moontail and I say "honey, does your wing still hurts you?" and she say "yes!" I moved the bandage and I say "now?" and she say "not that much." and I say "fine, this will hurt you for around a week and next this will stop to hurts you." and she say "mommy, this hurts so much!" and I say "I know." and she say "broke her wing too!" and I say "okay but first heal, right?" and Starlight say "hey, you said that you wont hurt me." and I thought to Starlight "shut up, of course I wont hurt you!" and I say "honey, better go and take rest, I come back." and I thought to Starlight "I will leave her to you, if she is missing, you know what's next, slow and painful death!" and she thought to me "she will be there, and again this wasn't my idea it was her's idea." and I thought to her "I'm just warning you!" and she thought to me "when you will come back?" and I thought to her "I don't know but I will try to do it till tomorrow." I leaved from the cave and I take off.

I landed on one from the nearly islands, I lay on the snow and I started to crying 'I'm terrible mother, they stole my child literally under my nose, good that at least Starlight is good, she too stole my child but she is friendly and I somehow I know that I cab trust on her, I knew that I'm terrible mother but its just not honestly to Moontail, she is really good kid and she just don't deserve mother like me, I don't play with her, I don't play much attention to her, I at all don't even know her friends or what is she doing with them, I'm terrible mother, I knew that this will happen, I'm possible the most terrible mother, all life I wanted to have kid but I was afraid right from this.'

 **[Starlight POV]**

I hug her child and she say "go away from me, I will tell on mommy!" and I say "look, I was against this just my friend forced me to come with her and to we do it, I was against this, right?" she shit me and she say "I don't trust you! once my daddy come I will tell on him to kill you!" and I say "aww, you are lucky that you have two parents who loves you that much, my parents abandoned me, they don't even want to know that I existed... much dragons have said this to me when I was child, no matter that my life isn't good I always care about my life and I don't want to get hurt or killed its not my fault that we kidnaped you, I was forced to do this, right?" and she say "fine..." I hug her again and I say "I'm so sorry that she broke your wing, don't mind her, your mother already killed her." I lay on my back, I grab her and I drop her on my chest, I hug her with my booth wings and I felt a bit life a mother...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter: 26**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I landed back at the island and I shook my head, I go in the cave and I noticed that they are not in the cave 'this little... how could I leave my child to someone who I don't know, only if I see her!' I go to the rivers and I saw her, I go to her and I say "you have three seconds to tell me where is Moontail!" and she say "I don't know, somewhere at the island, she still don't likes me..." and I say "I don't care if she likes you, where is she!" and she yell "stop doing this! if you need her go and find her, leave me alone I want to eat!" I lightly shot her and I say "don't talk to me like this!" and I take off, when I finally founded Moontail I say "hey, how are you?" and she say "where you was mommy?" and I say "I needed to do something, don't mind it." and she say "what is it mommy?" and I say "its personal, have you ate?" and she say "yes." and I say "good, I gonna eat, will you come?" and she say "yes." I grab her with my legs and I take off, I dropped her and I landed next to her and Starlight say "if you again came to mess with me just don't." and I say "no, I came to eat too, I will mess with you later." she pushed me and she say "what's your problem with me?" and I say "none." and she say "yeah sure, just go and do your things and don't mind me, why you left her to me if you don't trust me?" and I thought to her "because I 'want to leave her alone but I too didn't want and to she seeing me to cry so I thought that I can left her to you for night, I don't want to hurt you, all I do is to joking with you." and she say "do you know what... fuck you, if you have any problem with me come and let's solve it." and I say "I don't want to fight with you, sorry if I have affected you." and she say "nah don't worry you haven't affected me with saying 'I will kill you.' every time when I do something, I'm tired from you, I really sorry that I told you all this about me!" and I say "sorry, no matter what I tell you just know that I wont hurt you for no reason just sometimes I'm not in mood." and she say "I'm not in mood sometimes too but I don't mess with everyone who I see!" and I say "look, no matter what I do I wont hurt you for no reason." and she say "I'm trying to be your friend, I want to can trust you not to be scared every time when I see you, I somehow trusted you and told you about my life, cant you trust me for at least five minutes?" and I say "alright, so Starlight, how do you prefer to others telling you?" and she say "Star, I don't want problems with you." and I say "and you wont have, you can trust me when you need help, right?" and she say "grr fine, come I have to tell you something." and we take off.

We landed on the other end of the island and she say "look... ugh, I don't know how to tell you this..." and I say "what is it?" and she say "look, I don't want to doing this in front your child, stop telling me that you will kill me because you don't even know me and on what I'm capable, if I want I can kill you in your sleep or just while eating, I cant fight you but this don't means that I too cant kill you, I just don't want to do nothing to you or your child, I like you and you are my only true friend and I don't want to hurt you, right?" and I say "yeah, I wont hurt you, I just was angry to you about this." and she say "okay, I really like you and I want you as my friend not enemy, I like you because you are good to me... at least for now, anyways, I really wants to be friend with you but at one moment I can stop and do thinks for what I wont sorry." and I say "alright, I just was angry to you about this what happened, I came to tell you sorry but you said it and I thought to joke, also if you remember, you said that you cant have kids, from where you know?" and she say "look, is it really needed to I explain you? 'I cant have kids' from where could I know if I haven't tried? yes I have tried but not with this target, you happy now?" and I say "umm, not really sure how I feel about you..." and she say "there is great deference between us and I want to have life similar to your, I know how this sounds but yeah I want different life..." I hug her and I say "look... I too wanted different life and if you want the same life you must wait three more years till your true love come but I don't recommend you my life because its crap, all I want to remember from it is the time I spend with him, I suck as mother and everything else because there was nobody to at least show me what to do... I can complain from my life with days but I just don't want to, look I too like you and I too want you as friend." she shook her head and she smiled and I say "also this don't means that you cant have kids, just probably you did it too young at fourteen or fifteen you can do it but early... its still possible but also it depends and on the guy with who you did it... I hope you get it..." and she say "thanks... let's go back..." and we take off.

 **[Starlight POV]**

When we landed she started to eat and I go to the cave and I lay on the ground, after around hour they come and her child come to and she lay next to me I looked at it really surprised and Snowfire thought to me "she now likes you, don't do nothing bad to her please you." and I say "I wont." Snowfire came, she lay next to me and she thought to me "don't answer... do you miss your family, I mean... what would you do if you ever meet them?" her question make me to feel really weird, I rolled and I thought to her "nothing, I never have seen them... I have no idea how does they look so... I really haven't think about this and my reaction as first probably will be anger and disappointment because this don't matter at all I'm their kid its used to they loved me no matter what's going on..." she break me and she thought to me "I'm so sorry for you..." and thought to her "its okay but I haven't minded what I would do if I meet them because its pointless, they haven't seen me, I haven't seen them, there is no way to I know how they look like, lets change the topic..." and she thought to me "sorry so much." I rolled back...

 **no much idea (honestly no ideas how to continue it)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cpahter: 27**

 **After two months**

 **[Starlight POV]**

I go to Snowfire and I say "Snowfire... I really want to thank you that you was next to me and didn't bully on me, anyways... I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking to stay with you if it wont be a problem, I just like to be near you, so um can I stay with you for longer?" and she say "yeah, I haven't gave you a time to staying, I too like to be with you." I hug her and I say "thanks for letting me to stay, I have to done something right now, see ya." and I take off.

While I was returning from far away I saw someone to be walking on the frozen ice, I landed next to him and I say "hey... um why are you walking?" he ignored me and he continue 'aww, this was rude.' I go to him again and I say "hey umm, where are you going?" and he say "wherever I want." and I say "umm okay but I just want to tell you that there are no nearly islands probably in range of ten or fifteen kilometers." and he say "its not much." and I say "yeah its not much but I didn't say what type of islands and I meant dead islands just to make a break on them..." and he say "ohh, I'm walking with days and I still haven't found any islands, honestly I get lost..." I smiled and I say "alright, so do you want to we continue or?" and he say "we? there is nothing between us and I don't want because you are too young for me." and I say "umm yeah there is much between us, there is air between us and about the second... when I have said something about this?" and he say "never mind..." and I say "umm, why are you walking?" and he say "why are you asking?" and I say "I'm just wondering." he stopped and lifted his tail and he say "do you see now?" and I say "to see what?" he rolled his eyes and he say "the left tailfin is fake, its human made but it don't works at the winter because it freeze." and I say "so you are humanese dragon?" and he say "this what you said now was just... lets say senseless, its long story." and I say "alright... what about the scars?" and he say "part from the long story." and I say "alright... do you want help?" and he say "umm, no I prefer to talk anyways you cant lift me." and I say "so um where are you going?" and he say "I wish that I knew." and I say "alright, do you want to we break the ice?" he smiled and he say "literally or?" I rolled my eyes and he say "don't be mad I just joked, so umm where are you going?" and I say "to my island but... I don't live alone." and he say "parents?" and I say "nah, one girl friend, she is really cool but sometimes she gets mad really easily." an he say "really good known." and I say "yeah, do you want to we umm... go to my island, I will say that you are my old friend." and he say "erm I'm older that you and her." and I say "well I will think something, don't worry, she is really nice." and he say "so what is she doing usually?" and I say "nothing much, usually she takes care about he child and having fun with our friends." he looked me and he say "ugh, she is on fourteen-fifteen and already have child?" I laughed and I say "no, no, no, she is on twenty and two." and he say "alright now it sounds me better, lets we don't waste any more time and to we go on your island because I'm really hungry." I smiled and I continue to talking to him while we are walking.

 **After three days.**

we stepped on the island and I say "I'm really hungry!" and he say "hah, do you ask me?" and I say "no I don't ask you, come I will hide you in one cave, we go to the caves and I show him the most unvisited cave and I say "stay here, I will bring you food later when I come." and I go to the rivers, when I arrived I started to catching fishes, after few minutes Snowfire landed behind me and she say "where you was, I thought that you left me?" and I say "nah, I wont left you just I-I... it take me longer that I thought." and she say "alright, if you want come later." I caught enough fishes for him and I take off, when I returned back to him, I dropped the fishes on the fishes and I say "hmm, what are you thinking to do later?" he ate the fish and he say "to take rest and go before the ice melt." and I say "okay, tell me where are you going, please you." and he say "looking for two really important dragons for me." and I say "parents, brothers, sisters?" he smiled and he say "family." I shook my head and I say "what happened to them?" and he say "not to them, to us, we was separated... she probably thinks that I'm dead." and I say "why, what happened to you two?" and he say "look, I don't want to tell you." and I say "but why?" and he say "leave me alone, just go do something and leave me alone." and I say "fine..." I leave to cave and I go to Snowfire's cave, I entered inside and she say "hey Starlight, where you was?" and I say "this don't matter, can I ask you something?" and she say "yes." and I say "ugh, I founded one guy, he seems to be cool and nice but he seems to don't be interested in me..." and she say "umm, just spend more time with him, I cant give you any tips, just be yourself." and I say "alright but he is older that me." and she say "hoe much older that you?" and I say "about your age and probably a bit older that you." and she say "look... he is way older that you, one, two or three years is fine but seven, eight or even nine he is too old for you and you are too young for him, is he on the island?" and I say "umm... y-yes he is here." and she say "well, just go to him and tell him to go or I will do it if you don't want." and I say "ugh, he is my friend, better you go but don't tell him that I send you." and she say "don't worry." and she say "but before I go, where you hide him?" and I say "at one cave." she rolled her eyes and she take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I landed in front one from the caves 'well, its most unvisited cave here so she probably hide him here.' I entered a bit and I yell "come out!" he slowly came out 't-this guy looks exactly like Toothless, is it pos... nah its impossible, he died for us... he just looks as him.' and he say "umm... Snowfire, is that you?" 'this must be joke, he died for us he cant still be alive, I saw him to be lying dead on the ground...' and I say "wait here!" and I take off, I returned with Starlight and I say "alright... where you found him and why you did it?" and she say "I found him to be walking on the ice so I landed and started to talking to him." and I yell at her "where you found him and why is he wearing this!" and she say "I-I told you how I found you, he have missing tailfin." and he say "Snowfire, calm down, she haven't done nothing wrong and you must thank to her." and I yell at him "get out from my island and you too Starlight!" and he say "enough Snowfire, leave her alone, she haven't done nothing bad you must thank her." and I say "alright, if you are my ex then prove it!" and he say "if I didn't founded you in time you would be dead now." and I say "just this?" he lightly shot me and he say "stop Snowfire, its me, I'm Toothless, how do you want to prove it and what do you want to I were died?" and I say "n-no, you are not my Toothless, you are someone else but not and him." he shot me a bit stronger and he say "Snowfire... what's wrong with you why you..." I started to lighting and I say "get out from my island, now!" and Starlight say "better go..." and he say "no need to go, I can beat her but I don't want to hurt her..." and I say "leave my island, you have ten seconds to go." and I started to counting down, he started to lighting too and he yell "Snowfire... stop it, I can beat you but I don't want to hurt you!" and I say "leave me alone!" I pushed him away and I entered in the cave, I lay on some stones and I started to crying.

 **[Toothless POV]**

I say "hey kid, don't mind this what she told you, you can stay, she is confused right now..." and she say "alright." and I say "thank you, now go if you want, go and do whatever you want." she shook her head and she take off, I entered in the cave and I saw her to crying, I go to her and I say "Snowfire, why are you acting like this?" and she say "you are not Toothless, you are not my ex, he gave his life for us, I have no idea who are you but you are not him." I hug her and she say "prove it if you are him." and I say "alright just tell me how." and she say "how we meet and what happened next this." and I say "you was wounded and you wanted to die from starving but I failed your plans and helped you, next this you heal yourself and we become friends and that's at all how we meet." and she say "so bad said but not and wrong... so... I told you to come with us and leave them alone, why you didn't come!" and I say "it was our home, yes I was surrounded but I wanted to defend our home." and she yell "have you ever loved me?" and I say "of course." and she yell "them why you did this, I'm terrible parent, they stole her while I was asleep and I didn't even felt how they moved me, I'm not good parent, I cant take care for myself you want for little kid, I told you that I don't' want it but you no!" and I say "you don't want her?" and she say "yes I want her but I'm not good parent, I don't pay much attention to her and rarely talk to her..." I break her and I say "don't worry." and she say "I miss you so much, I cant live without you..." and I say "me too." she stand up and she say "I cant believe that you are still alive." I go a bit closer to her and I kissed her, she look me with her's wet eyes and she say "I love you so much." and she say "lets we go out?" and I say "alright." and she say "umm, if you want I can help you with the scars." and I say "later, where is Moontail?" and she say "on the island, she still haven't heal really good..." and I say "why, what happened to her?" and she say "Starlight happened to her, anyways, lets go find Moontail." and I say "where is Starlight?" and she say "on the island." and I say "I cant fly so bring her to me, okay?" and she say "alright."

When she returned with Starlight and I say "alright... so Starlight, we might be friends but I dont care about it, what you did to my daughter? better answer because I rarely ask twice!" and Snowfire say "she havent done nothing bad to her, I meant her friend but she is dead now, it was her friend." and I say "alright... you have luck till the next time." and Starlight say "bruh, now you stared..." and I say "look, my mate likes you so I hurt you too but just remember that I would kill for them." and she say "I know, the same said and Snowfire." and Snowfire say "shall we accept her in our family?" and I say "umm, why? she is nobody to us and why shall we take care about her, I mean she is already enough old to can take care about herself?" and Snowfire say "she is our friend, also I like her, she is good." and I say "she still is nobody, she have family if not she is enough big to take care about her." and she say "its fine..." and Snowfire say "no, please you, can she stay with us?" and I say "she is nobody to us, she is just your friend." and Snowfire say "she stays with us, she is my friend, she has no family, I know that she is old for family and now she need to learn how to live alone but I just want to help her, so she stays with us!" and Starlight thought to me "dont please you... I dont need you three anymore, it was interesting to live with her and your kid but I need to go." and I thought to her "dont go that fast, I'm still not done with you, tou are lucky that she is here now." and I say "grr, fine she will stay." and I thought to Starlight "you really can stay but first I will deal with you." and she thought to me "a-alright." and I say "alright, now Starlight, just go out from the cave and leave us alone, right?" she shook her head and she leave the cave, I go next to Snowfire, I hug her and she say "why you dont like her?" and I say "I like her." and she say "aww, you like her? how could you, I stayed loyal to you." and I say "haha, really funny, how was you without me?" and she say "really bad at all meaning, at first somehow I was trying to fill the hole in my heart and... I think that I cheated you, I dont remember... I'm so sorry if I did." and I say "what do you mean!" and she say "n-nothing, I just thought that you must know it, I really dont know if I have cheated you, I was hanging out with one guy and we go to one island and... I dont remember much from this night and I cant really tell you if I cheated you or not, I was little turned on... look I so sorry if I did." and I say "well... will you can to bring him here?" and she say "umm... I think so." and I say "alright, bring him and we will see." and she say "alright." and she take off.

after around six hours she came back with him and I hide in some bushes and she say "umm, look, I bring you here to ask you something..." and he say "what's it?" and she say "umm, I dont know how to ask you... do you remember the night before I left you?" and he say "yeah." and I say "look, I dont remember nothing from it and I want to know if we did or I did something... did we had sex or not?" and he say "yeah." Snowfire scared and she say "w-well thank you..." and he say "and what would you do? you are weak and defenceless, I can rape you right here if I want." and she say "umm, I hope you remember that I helped you to kill your friends." Starlight landed next to me and she thought to me "why are you watching, wont you defend her?" and I thought back to her "I will, just waiting to he make wrong move." sbe smiled and she thought to me "this will be interesting." and he say "and what, I still can rape you and you cant stop me." and Snowfire say "alright... alright... so you said that we had sex, right? well then describe me, how I was?" and he say "really good, you are really good in this." 'alright... this means two things, he havent really did this with her or she is good actually, I cant say at my oppinion becuase it was my first time and her's too but who knows...' and he say "you are weak, I can do whatever I want with you and you cant stop me." and she say "probably, well, I have all what I needed." he go closer to her and he say "do tou want and something more?" and she say "alright... go but you wont like this what will happen to you." and he say "shut up, just like you can do something." and Starlight thought to me "dont you think that its time to go?" and I thought to her "I told you, I wait to her do a wrong move, also she too can kill him but much ways." he pushed Snowfire on the ground and he go above her and she yell "help me!" and Starlight say "go now." and I thought to Starlight "dont worry he cant hurt her." he lay above her and I thought to Starlight "now just watch." I go out from the bushes and I yell "who are you!" and he say "if you really spened all the time there then you already must know who I'm." and I say "alright but yu dont have idea who am I so there is my tip to you, right? now stand up from her and leave the island at the most fast way what you know, I'm letting you to go because you still havent done nothing to her but keep in mind that you are on one wrong move from the death." and he say "go away, she deserves it." he started to lighting in red 'alright, this might be more dangerous but I still can take him with one fireball.' and he shot her right in her neck and I say "aww, really bad move." and I attacked him, I beat him but I keept him alive and I say "that's not how you will die..." we put some big stones on his wings and tail...

 **guys, girls, some things went so shitty and I have to move to Bulgaria again because there is no way to I return back in Russia before I have 18 so guys I just wanna tell you all to respect your parents because nobody know what will happen to him/her tommorow, this will change much things for me and my future profesion but I still will chose it in front having normal job, family and ect, so guys I liked doing this so much but some things has changed terribly wrong for me, all what I want to tell you guys is that I wont be here anymore to continue the book, so there is the main reason to I left:**

 **My mother died a few weeks ago :'( and my father wants to we stay in US but I want to we return in Russia but he dont want and also we dont like each others we nearly hate each others and I wont stay in US with him so I just left to run to Bulgaria...**

 **some peoples will say "just talk to him and imporve the relations with your father" i know that nobody would say it at the way how I did but you get the point, talking to him specialy for me is like playing russian roulet with full magazine, anyways guys, once I have 19 I'm joining the Russian army, I was about to join it at 22-23 but nah I cant so I just left to join it, I really have thought to go and work as something else what's way better and to find a girlfriend... you get it, right? also see ya guys... see ya guys... see ya :-(**


End file.
